


Rasca y Gana

by nometoloco



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin Are Childhood Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Childhood Friends, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nometoloco/pseuds/nometoloco
Summary: Taemin acude con frecuencia a un 24 horas cercano a su estudio de baile. Un día obtiene un rasca como obsequio por ser el primer aniversario de la tienda. Taemin, haciendo honor a su fama de despistado, y habiendo tenido un día de mierda, se da cuenta de que el rasca es defectuoso, así que vuelve a la tienda para decírselo al dependiente. Ese dependiente es Jimin, quien le explica que ha rascado la zona equivocada y le enseña dónde tenía que hacerlo. Atónito y avergonzado a más no poder, Taemin sale apresurado de la tienda sin decir una palabra para evitar una mayor humillación.A partir de ahí, la historia se desarrolla gracias a un cúmulo de casualidades y amigos llenos de buenas intenciones.





	1. No está preparado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anubisfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubisfury/gifts).



> ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic en AO3, así que podéis esperar de todo y nada. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea del nombre que recibe la pareja de Jimin y Taemin, o si realmente tienen uno. Esta es mi pequeña aportación para esta pareja, porque acorde a mi queridísima Anubisfury, no hay suficientes fics de esta pareja.
> 
> El fic está inspirado en hecho reales. Concretamente, a mí me pasó lo mismo que a Taemin en esta historia, más o menos, aunque tuve la suerte de que sucediera en la intimidad de mi coche.
> 
> Sin más, espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la historia. 
> 
> Se aceptan críticas constructivas ^^

El calor húmedo y abrasador de agosto había vuelto para hacer acto de presencia en pleno mes de octubre. Sabía que el tiempo estaba como loco con eso del cambio climático y que las estaciones se solapaban unas con otras, pero él todavía conservaba su cordura. Y recordaba claramente que habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que su amigo saliera en busca de algo que pudiera calmarles la sed, aparte del agua, claro está. Con un gruñido, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda desde su posición en el sofá y clavó la vista en el frente, concretamente en el reloj digital que estaba al lado de la televisión. Los numeritos en rojo confirmaron que, efectivamente, habían pasado cuarenta minutos.

Sin aire acondicionado porque estaba roto -menuda suerte la suya-, había tenido que recurrir al método más convencional: el ventilador. Pero ni siquiera eso conseguía mitigar el calor de la habitación, después de todo, su función era la de mover el aire, no la de enfriarlo. Es por ello que habían decidido echar a suertes a quién le tocaba ir al 24 horas que estaba cerca de su casa. Había tenido la suerte de no tener que caminar bajo el sol abrasador, pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más se replanteaba si había sido realmente afortunado. La camiseta que llevaba puesta era de las más usadas que tenía, de esas que terminan estirándose y que dejan ver más de lo que tapan. Se suponía que debía ser más cómoda que cualquier otra camiseta, por eso de que dejaba al descubierto más piel para poder refrescarse. Pero ese no era el caso. La tela estaba empapada, como si acabara de echarse agua encima, y se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Los pantalones cortos que tenía puestos estaban relativamente secos, aunque asumía que era por el tipo de material del que estaban hechos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se incorporó en el sofá, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la sensación de su camiseta adherida a su espalda. Quizá haría mejor en quitársela. Ya había agarrado el dobladillo de la camiseta cuando escuchó el sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura.

Su salvación había llegado.

“Por fin llegas. Pensé que te habías perdido por el camino.” Le dijo él a modo de saludo mientras se acercaba hasta la entrada, donde Kai estaba quitándose y acomodando los zapatos.

“Haberlo pensado antes de mandarme a comprar, hyung.” Refunfuñó Kai. También estaba sudando a chorros, y las mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojo que contrastaba con el pelo blanco. Habría sido una combinación perfecta para Navidad.

“Lo echamos a suertes y perdiste.” Contestó Taemin encogiéndose de hombros. Kai resopló y pasó por delante de él hasta la cocina, donde puso las bolsas de plástico con su contenido sobre una encimera. “Lo echamos a suertes, dices. Me ordenaste, repito, ordenaste que fuera yo a comprar las cosas”.

“Bueno, sigue siendo cuestión de suerte. La tuya es la de ser mi queridísimo dongsaeng, al que confío la tarea más importante del mundo: comprar comida. A todo esto, ¿qué has comprado?” Preguntó él mientras intentaba averiguar el contenido de las bolsas.

Kai suspiró resignado y agotado por el calor. No tenía ganas de malgastar la poca energía que tenía intentando corregir a su hyung, así que pasó por alto su comentario y se limitó a responder su pregunta: “Sushi.”

Taemin emitió un silbido de sorpresa y arqueó las cejas. “Debe haberte costado una pasta.” Dijo mientras ayudaba a Kai a vaciar las bolsas y colocar la comida en la encimera.

“Estaba de oferta.” Contestó Kai de forma simple.

Taemin detuvo sus movimientos y miró a su amigo, que parecía encontrar muy interesante la tarea de sacar las cosas de las bolsas. Sospechoso.

“¿De oferta? Creía que era el ramen lo que estaba de oferta.” Inquirió él.

“Lo habrán cambiado.” Dijo Kai con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia. Muy sospechoso.

“Puede.” Dijo él sin despegar la mirada de su amigo. “O puede que fuera una oferta especial. Sólo para ti.” Añadió con un movimiento sugerente de sus cejas y una pequeña sonrisa.

La reacción fue inmediata. De no haber estado mirando atentamente, se le habría escapado ese pequeño gesto, pero lo había visto. Kai había estado a punto de sonreír, las comisuras de sus labios elevándose apenas, pero lo contuvo en el último momento.

“Ajá, lo sabía. Estaba ese chico, el del pelo naranja. Por eso tardaste tanto, ¿verdad?”

“Taehyung. Su nombre es Taehyung.” Replicó enseguida el joven.

“Oh, ¡pero qué bonito! Hasta te sabes su nombre.” Canturreó Taemin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si fuera el gato de Cheshire.

En esta ocasión, Kai no pudo contener el pequeño rubor que coloreó sus mejillas, y que poco tenía que ver con el calor del lugar. “Tiene una chapa con su nombre. Seguro que te has dado cuenta de ello las veces que has ido a comprar.”

“¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.” Comentó él mientras abría una lata de refresco y bebía un trago.

“Sí, claro. Seguro que tampoco te has dado cuenta de que su compañero tiene una chapa idéntica. ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Jin? ¿Jimmy?” Kai lo miraba igual que un cazador mira a su presa, esperando el mejor momento para atraparla. “Oh, ¡ya me acuerdo! Su nombre es Jimin, ¿verdad?”

Taemin apoyó la lata de refresco de la que había estado bebiendo sobre la encimera y miró a su amigo a los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, el muy capullo. Pero Taemin era testarudo, y no le iba a dar la reacción que buscaba. El mejor plan era evitar la confrontación.

“Esto está buenísimo, deberías probarlo antes de que me lo coma todo.” Acto seguido, se llenó la boca con dos rollitos de sushi, evitando así tener que contestar durante unos segundos. Kai se lo quedó mirando con un rostro inexpresivo durante unos instantes, hasta que después suspiró resignado. “Muy sutil, hyung.”

Taemin hizo caso omiso del comentario y siguió ocupando su boca con más comida. Kai se vio obligado a separar un par de paquetes de sushi y dejarlos cerca de él por miedo a que Taemin cumpliera su palabra de zampárselo todo. El apetito de su hyung era insaciable, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que quemara tantas calorías en el estudio de baile.

Después de comer y recoger lo que había sobre la encimera, pasaron al sofá, donde prácticamente se dejaron caer. Taemin volvió a encender el ventilador y Kai se ocupó de buscar algo interesante que ver en la tele. Puede que se hubieran refrescado por dentro, pero el aire que les daba el ventilador seguía siendo igual de caliente. Puede que incluso les estuviera dando más calor.

“Esto tiene que estar roto, porque en vez de darme más fresco, me da más calor.” Se quejó Taemin mientras aumentaba la velocidad del ventilador. Kai despegó la mirada de la tele por un momento para mirar el aparato. Después de un resoplido, contestó: “Es normal, las aspas están llenas de polvo.” Acto seguido volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Taemin miró por un momento las aspas, intentando ver lo que había dicho Kai. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, al igual que haría un perro cuando no sabe lo que quiere su amo. “Yo no veo nada, Kai.”

“¿Lo dices en serio, hyung?” Preguntó el joven con una mirada de incredulidad. Después de ver la confusión genuina en el rostro de su hyung, rodó los ojos. “Las aspas. Eran de color verde transparente cuando lo compraste.” Taemin volvió la vista hasta las aspas, que no tenían ni rastro de ese color que había mencionado Kai. Era más bien un color marrón, como el de la tierra, o como el del… Polvo.

“Pues vamos a tener que limpiarlo.” Dijo él en voz alta.

“Eso lo dirás por ti, yo no necesito el ventilador.” Contestó Kai a su lado, que seguía zapeando en busca de algo que ver.

“¿Cómo que no lo…?” Taemin se quedó en silencio cuando vio el objeto que sostenía Kai en su mano libre. “¿Dónde has encontrado eso?” Preguntó mientras señalaba hacia dicho objeto. “¿Mmm? ¿Ah, te refieres a este abanico?” Preguntó Kai sin dejar de abanicarse. Taemin asintió con la cabeza. “Me lo dio Taehyung cuando fui a comprar.”

“Ese chico sí que sabe cómo conquistarte. Primero te cambia la oferta de la semana y ahora te regala un abanico. ¿No te habrá dado otro, por casualidad?” Le dijo él, dejando que su labio inferior quedara hacia adelante, haciendo pucheros.

“No sé por qué cambiaron la oferta, pero el abanico no me lo dio sólo a mí. Todos los clientes obtenían uno.”

“¿Y no pensaste en traerme uno a mí?”

“¿Y por qué iba a traerte uno, hyung? Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú el que me mandó a comprar y se quedó aquí, muy a gustito en el sofá con el ventilador encendido.” Dijo Kai indignado.

“No es justo.” Se quejó Taemin en un tono lastimero.

“Siempre puedes ir a comprar algo para que te den uno.” Con una sonrisita en los labios, Kai miró el reloj digital. “A esta hora ya deben haber cambiado de turno. Lo mismo tienes suerte y te encuentras a Jimin.”

Taemin sólo emitió un gruñido y se levantó de sofá para desenchufar el ventilador. Después volvió hacia atrás y se dirigió a la cocina.

“¿Adónde vas, hyung?” Preguntó Kai con curiosidad al ver que su amigo no había ido a cambiarse de ropa para salir.

“A limpiar el ventilador.” A su declaración de intenciones le siguió un silencio ensordecedor que fue roto por las carcajadas de Kai.

El ataque de risa había sido tan fuerte que incluso había soltado el mando en favor de agarrarse la barriga. Con la otra mano, que todavía sostenía el abanico, se dedicó a dar suaves golpes a la mesita de café que estaba frente al sofá. En cualquier otra ocasión, la risa escandalosa de Kai habría sido bastante contagiosa, y seguramente Taemin habría terminado riéndose con él, aunque después no se acordaran de lo que les había hecho reírse en un principio. Pero esta vez no le hacía ni puta gracia. ¿Por qué? Porque él era el objetivo de la diversión de su amigo. Bueno, mejor dicho, su torpeza y despiste era lo que le resultaba divertido a Kai. Para él no era nada divertido, sino todo lo contrario. Sin decir una palabra, terminó de escurrir el trapo que había mojado y se dirigió hasta el ventilador, pasando por el sofá donde su amigo continuaba riéndose. Cuando Kai se dio cuenta de que Taemin había regresado con un trapo en la mano, intentó contener su risa a duras penas.

“¿Lo dices en serio, hyung?” El mayor se limitó a mirar intensamente al ventilador en busca del enganche que mantenía unidas las dos partes del protector de las aspas. Su falta de respuesta le indicó a Kai que su amigo no se había tomado demasiado bien su sugerencia. O puede que fuese su reacción. O ambas. Sí, probablemente fueran ambas.

“Hyung.” Kai no sabía realmente por dónde empezar. Cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la mente tenía un final no muy agradable, pero tenía que hacerlo. “Si tanto te gusta ese chico, deberías armarte de valor y pedirle una cita.”

Taemin dejó unos instantes lo que estaba haciendo, pero se mantenía de espaldas a Kai. “No puede gustarme.” Contestó después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

“¿Por qué no?” Preguntó Kai confundido.

“Porque apenas lo conozco. Apenas sé nada de él.” Taemin seguía dándole la espalda y luchando con el cierre del protector, así que Kai se dedicó a mirar su pelo castaño claro, que se había humedecido por el sudor. Rodó los ojos ante el pobre argumento de su amigo, pero se alegraba de que le hubiera contestado. Aunque la respuesta podría haber sido más sincera.

“Vale, de acuerdo, no te gusta.” Le concedió él. “Pero lo encuentras atractivo, sientes cierta atracción por él. Y ni se te ocurra negarlo, yo estaba de testigo cuando te pusiste nervioso nada más verlo. Hasta se te subieron los colores.” Recordó Kai con una sonrisa.

Taemin sólo dejó escapar un gruñido, aunque Kai no estaba seguro si era porque estaba en desacuerdo con lo que había dicho o porque le costaba separar el protector.

“Vamos, hyung, sólo tienes que hablar con él. Estoy seguro de que es un buen tipo.” Lo animó Kai.

Taemin soltó un suspiro de indignación. Maldito ventilador, maldito cierre y maldito calor de verano en pleno octubre. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se dio la vuelta y miró a Kai, quien lo miraba sentado desde la esquina del sofá, la espalda apoyada en el reposabrazos y las piernas dobladas sobre el sillón.

“No lo dudo, pero no tengo ganas de humillarme por tercera vez.” Y con la misma volvió a la cocina con el paño húmedo y sin usar en la mano.

“¿Tercera vez?” Preguntó el más joven mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

“Sí, ya van dos veces.” Respondió él amargamente mientras dejaba el trapo en el borde del fregadero.

“Pensé que sólo había sido una vez. Cuando pasó lo del rasca y gana.” Kai había hecho el comentario para sí mismo, pero dado que todo estaba en silencio, Taemin fue capaz de oírlo como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. “Sí, primero fue eso. _El incidente_.” Kai lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Claramente, no había esperado que su hyung lo oyera. “Intenté olvidarlo y me dije a mí mismo que tampoco era el fin del mundo,” Kai asintió con vehemencia, totalmente de acuerdo, “pero cuando fui una semana después, todavía se acordaba de mí. Incluso me saludó diciendo “Oh, ¡el chico del rasca!”. La última parte la había dicho intentando imitar la voz del chico.

“No veo el problema. El chico se acordó de ti.” Contestó Kai intentando reprimir la risa ante la imitación de su amigo. Taemin dejó escapar un suspiro. Obviamente, Kai había pillado sólo una parte de todo el significado.

“Sí, se acordaba de mí. Pero me llamó “el chico del rasca”, lo que significa que todavía recuerda ese incidente tan humillante.” Aclaró él mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, sólo para retirarla de inmediato al quedarse impregnada de sudor.

“Bueno, lo de ese _incidente_ no es algo que pase habitualmente, así que yo también me acordaría. Pero te estás quedando con la parte negativa, hyung. Lo que tienes que hacer es causarle una buena impresión para que eso del rasca-

“Incidente.” Se apresuró a corregirle Taemin. Kai lo miró exasperado por haberlo interrumpido, pero igualmente retomó lo que estaba diciendo.

“Sólo digo que tienes que causarle una buena impresión para que recuerde ese incidente como algo divertido y anecdótico.”

“Fue de todo menos divertido y anecdótico. Sabes cuál es mi historial. Si intento hacer algo para causar una buena impresión, seguro que mi torpeza y despiste consigue estropearlo todo.”

“Va a pasar si sigues pensando que vas a cagarla. Sólo tienes que actuar de forma natural. Tu persona no se reduce sólo a ser torpe y despistado, tienes otras muchas cualidades.” Le aseguró Kai con seriedad.

“El problema es que esos defectos superan mis cualidades.” Contestó él de forma simple.

“Vamos, no seas tan negativo, no te pega. Además, no sabes si el chico piensa mal de ti. Lo mismo te encuentra adorable.”

“Adorablemente torpe.” Dijo él sin humor.

“Pero tiene el adjetivo adorable delante.” Dijo Kai con emoción mientras se incorporaba y se apoyaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

“Me voy a duchar.”

“¡Hyung! ¡No huyas!” Gritó Kai desde el sofá, pero ya era tarde. Taemin ya se había metido en el baño.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El incidente, como a él le gustaba llamarlo, había ocurrido hacía un mes, más o menos.

Desde este punto en el tiempo, era evidente que todo iba a terminar en desastre, pero en aquel entonces no lo sabía. Su día no había empezado muy bien que digamos, aunque era algo normal, no todos los días podían ser de color rosa. A veces te tocaba un día con el cielo gris, nubes negras y un chaparrón que te dejaba calado hasta los huesos. Nada importante. Ese día se había levantado temprano, como siempre, a eso de las siete y media de la mañana. Tenía por delante un día lleno de nuevas coreografías, bailarines veteranos y varias reuniones a las que debía asistir, todo ello distribuido de forma equitativa, así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para tomar un descanso entre cada tarea. Básicamente, un día perfecto planeado a la perfección.

La única imperfección era que la noche anterior se había quedado más tiempo del necesario practicando una coreografía, por lo que había dormido poco y se había levantado con más ganas de seguir durmiendo. Nada que no pudiera solucionar un chute de cafeína. Todavía un poco dormido, salió de su habitación y fue hasta la cocina, donde puso en marcha la máquina de café. Después aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida mientras la máquina hacía su labor. El primer signo de que su día no iba a ser tan perfecto como había anticipado le llegó en forma de agua fría. En un principio, no se había dado cuenta, pues tenía que esperar unos instante hasta que el agua se calentara, pero cuando vio que los minutos pasaban y el agua seguía igual de congelada, supo que su calentador había decidido tomarse un día de descanso. Se pasó cerca de cinco minutos intentando reunir el valor necesario para meterse en la ducha y lavarse lo más rápido posible. Si Kai se despertaba por los grititos que pegaba cuando el agua fría caía sobre su piel, no le importaba, él también tendría que levantarse en poco tiempo.

Cuando por fin terminó de ducharse y secarse, fue hasta la cocina, todavía tiritando levemente, para tomarse el café que lo esperaba. El único inconveniente es que sólo estaba la máquina con una taza sobre ella, pero ni rastro del café. Después de un par de segundos de confusión y otros tantos de frustración intentando averiguar si se había olvidado de darle a algún botón, Taemin se dio por vencido. Cuando levantó la cabeza, casi como si pidiera clemencia a los cielos, vio la notita -con la letra de Kai- que estaba pegado en uno de los armarios de la cocina. Con un sonido de frustración y resignación que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, Taemin fue hasta su cuarto para terminar de cambiarse y salir a comprar un café para llevar. Necesitaba la cafeína para aguantar lo que le deparaba el día. Después de bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, Taemin llegó a la planta baja, donde se encontraba su estudio de baile. En ocasiones era bastante conveniente vivir justo encima del lugar donde trabajabas. Más conveniente todavía era tener un 24 horas por la zona, a tan sólo un par de minutos de donde vivía.

Con la mayor rapidez que pudo, fue hasta la tienda y cogió uno de esos cafés ya preparados que estaban en las neveras. Después de pagar y haberse dado la vuelta para salir, el chico de pelo naranja que estaba detrás del mostrador lo detuvo para darle una especie de papel rectangular que Taemin no se tomó la molestia de observar. Lo único que su cerebro pudo retener era que tenía algo que ver con el primer aniversario de la tienda y que el chico le deseaba suerte, acompañado de una sonrisa rectangular que mostraba sus dientes blancos. Ahora podía decir, con toda seguridad, que la sonrisa de ese chico era lo único bueno que le iba a pasar durante todo el día, porque nada más poner un pie en el estudio, todo fueron problemas.

El horario perfecto se había ido a la mierda con tantos inconvenientes de última hora. Ya había tenido días estresantes, pero este era el colmo. Podía decir sin exagerar, que ese día había pasado más tiempo en la entrada del estudio con la recepcionista que en las aulas. La pobre chica estaba igual de estresada que él, teniendo que llamarlo cada dos por tres para confirmar la disponibilidad de ciertas aulas y horarios, así como las altas y bajas de alumnos. Por no hablar de los horarios de las reuniones, que también cambiaban al igual que el vaivén de las olas del mar. Taemin todavía estaba a la espera de saber si se iban a llevar a cabo hoy o, por el contrario, tenía que hacer hueco para otro día y cambiar los horarios, otra vez. Había sido un enorme alivio tener a Kai -su mejor amigo, compañero de piso y mano derecha- y al resto de profesores en el estudio esa mañana. De no haber sido así, estaba seguro de que ya habría roto algo por pura frustración. Pero incluso con su ayuda, la mañana en el estudio había sido un completo caos, al menos para ellos, pues los alumnos y otros artistas no parecían darse cuenta de ello, y si lo hacían, no comentaban nada al respecto.

Pero eso no era lo peor que le había pasado. No, señor. Lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Cuando por fin logró reorganizar todos los horarios, con la ayuda de la recepcionista, y todas las citas y reuniones pendientes, se permitió el lujo de relajarse, físicamente hablando. Aprovechó que la cosa estaba más calmada -ya era por la tarde y sólo quedaban un par de bailarines que seguían practicando- para ir a la sala de descanso. Una vez allí, se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón azul oscuro y soltó un suspiro de alivio ante el sonido del silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar. Tras unos momentos en esta posición, decidió revisar su móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje que le hubiera llegado sin darse cuenta, con tan mala suerte que sacó el móvil junto con la cartera, que cayó al suelo y vació todo su contenido. Por supuesto. Con un gruñido se agachó para recoger el dinero y unos cuantos papeles, sobre todo recibos de compras, y volverlos a colocar dentro de la cartera. En ese momento fue cuando vio un papel que no recordaba haber visto antes. Lo cogió del suelo y lo acercó para poder observar qué era exactamente. Era un boleto de plástico de color naranja intenso con el dibujo de un gato negro impreso en él. En la parte superior podía leerse: _Black Pearl 1er Aniversario_. Debajo de esas letras había otras que decían: _Rasca y Gana_.

Taemin recordó en ese momento que el chico de pelo naranja le había dicho algo referente a un aniversario y que tuviera suerte. El resto del rasca tenía unas breves instrucciones sobre lo que se debía hacer si el rasca resultaba premiado. En la esquina inferior derecha había un gran código de barras sobre una fina capa plateada, que Taemin asumió era la zona donde debía rascar. Y eso es lo que hizo. Pero por mucho que rascara, no había manera de ver el resultado, y después de tanto rascar, era evidente que aquello estaba defectuoso, pues ni siquiera le salía la típica frase de “suerte para la próxima”. Enfadado, lanzó el plástico, que acabó justo encima de la pequeña mesa que tenían para comer cuando tomaban un pequeño descanso. Taemin se mosqueó aún más por este hecho; si hubiera querido que cayera sobre la mesa, seguro que habría caído en cualquier otro lugar. Tenía que comprar comida para reabastecer las reservas del apartamento, pero le daba demasiada pereza coger el coche para ir al supermercado, así que decidió ir al 24 horas que estaba cerca, y ya de paso le decía al chico que el rasca estaba incompleto.

Cuando por fin llegó, se quedó en blanco. Detrás del mostrador no estaba el chico de pelo naranja de esta mañana. En su lugar, estaba otro chico con el pelo rosado, uno que había visto varias veces y con el que había entablado un par de conversaciones sobre nada en particular. Su nombre era Jimin, y desde la primera vez que lo vio, Taemin se quedó prendado de él. Kai se lo recordaba bastante a menudo. No era amor a primera vista ni nada por el estilo, pero sí es verdad que lo encontraba bastante atractivo, con esos labios gruesos y esa cara tan adorable que tenía cuando sonreía. Emanaba un aura de dulzura que hacía que quisieras estrujarle las mejillas y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que intentara dañarlo. Y su voz era melódica y sexy a la vez. Taemin reconocía que a veces intentaba sacar cualquier tema de conversación sólo para oír el sonido de su voz. Estuvo a punto de darse de bruces con la puerta por estar más pendiente de admirar la belleza del chico que de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por suerte para él, nadie se enteró de su casi accidente. Aliviado, caminó por los diferentes pasillos donde estaban los productos que iba a comprar y los fue metiendo en una cesta, mirando de vez en cuando de forma disimulada en la dirección del chico. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él era el único cliente que quedaba, así que aprovechó la ocasión para pagar la compra, quejarse del rasca defectuoso y hablar un rato con el chico.

“¡Oh, cuánto tiempo!” Lo saludó el chico con una sonrisa radiante que hacía que sus ojos se ocultaran por un momento.

Taemin correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa de las suyas. Era imposible no sonreír cuando veías una sonrisa como la que le estaba dedicando Jimin.

“El trabajo te ha debido de tener muy ocupado.” Comentó el chico mientras escaneaba los productos y los iba colocando en una bolsa.

“Ah, sí. Sobre todo hoy. Ha sido un día bastante ajetreado.”

“Y encima con este calor.” Añadió Jimin.

Después de pagar, lo dos siguieron hablando sobre lo que les había ocurrido durante el día, pero principalmente el centro de atención era lo estresante que había sido el día de Taemin. El chico no parecía molesto ni aburrido por este tema sino todo lo contrario. Escuchaba atentamente lo que Taemin le contaba con unos ojos brillantes y una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza de vez en cuando para mostrar que estaba atento. Por un instante, Taemin se olvidó del otro motivo por el que había venido aquí aparte de para comprar comida. Cuando se acordó, se apresuró a sacar su cartera mientras le explicaba la situación a un curioso Jimin.

“Creo que este salió defectuoso.” Aseguró Taemin mientras le extendía la tarjeta del rasca.

Jimin la tomó en sus manos y la inspeccionó con el ceño fruncido. La confusión se apoderó de su rostro, pero sólo por unos instantes, hasta que le dio la vuelta a la tarjetita. Después, su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos y los labios un poco entreabiertos, a lo que siguió una rápida sucesión de parpadeos.

“Mmm, no sé cómo decir esto, pero…” Empezó el chico.

Taemin entendía su confusión, y tampoco es que necesitara una explicación. Sólo quería que supiera que ese rasca estaba incompleto y tener la excusa perfecta para hablar un poco más con el chico. Probablemente, se reirían de esta situación durante un rato y después…

“… El rasca no tiene ningún fallo.” Terminó de decir Jimin.

_Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tiene ningún fallo?_

No lo había dicho en voz alta, pero era evidente que todas esas preguntas estaban escritas en su rostro. Y para contestarlas, Jimin le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta del rasca y se la mostró a Taemin. Justo ahí, en el otro lado de la tarjetita, en una esquina, había un pequeño recuadro cubierto por una capa plateada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera: había rascado en la zona equivocada y, por ende, se había cogido un cabreo innecesario por ello. La segunda: había quedado como un completo imbécil delante de Jimin, que sonreía con los labios apretados intentando no reírse en su cara. En otras circunstancias, quizá lo podría considerar estúpidamente gracioso. Quizá hasta se reiría de su propia torpeza y luego actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado. El problema es que lo había hecho delante de Jimin, un chico increíblemente atractivo y adorable con el que quería hablar de todo y de nada. Dada la situación, eso iba a ser prácticamente imposible, pues se había puesto en el mayor de los ridículos que jamás hubiera experimentado.

“Ah, eso… Yo…” Taemin no sabía ni por qué estaba hablando. No había nada que dijera que pudiera mejorar la mala impresión que había causado.

A Jimin se le escapó una pequeña risita que se apresuró a cubrir con la mano. Y Taemin, aún estando avergonzado por lo que había pasado, no podía evitar pensar que era lo más bonito que jamás había visto, aunque fuera por su estupidez. El chico pareció contenerse, bien por educación o por no aumentar la humillación de Taemin, y adoptó un gesto serio que sólo duró un instante antes de volver a una sonrisa tímida.

“No te preocupes. Estas cosas pasan.” Le aseguró Jimin en un vano intento por reducir su vergüenza.

Justo entonces, la campanilla que estaba sobre la puerta de entrada sonó, indicando la llegada de un nuevo cliente, momento que aprovechó Taemin para huir de la escena.

“Tengo que irme. Adiós.” Se apresuró a decir Taemin mientras se llevaba consigo la tarjetita del rasca; la prueba de su vergüenza.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Jimin, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para decirle algo al chico -cualquier cosa- para que se quedara un poco más, o para que no se fuera pensando que Jimin se había querido burlar de él. En su lugar, sólo pudo verlo salir con una cara de desconcierto que pronto fue reemplazada por una dulce sonrisa, cautivado por la adorable torpeza del chico. Si después se puso rojo como un tomate cuando la señora mayor que había entrado le dijo que su novio -refiriéndose al chico que acababa de salir- era un joven muy apuesto, nadie tenía que saberlo.

Taemin era consciente de que, a pesar de haber sido un momento embarazoso para él, le estaba dando demasiada importancia, y no podía seguir evitando al chico como si fuera la peste. Casi una semana después, y porque Kai le había insistido que tenía que enfrentar la situación, Taemin se armó de valor para aparecer por la tienda. No sabía si Jimin iba a estar trabajando a esa hora, pero deseaba que no fuera así. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera ese otro chico del pelo naranja, Taehyung, para evitar así la posibilidad de encontrarse con Jimin y ver que todavía se acordaba del bochornoso incidente. Lo más fácil habría sido preguntarle a Kai quién estaba en la tienda a esa hora del día y no salir hasta que estuviera seguro de que Jimin no estaba. Pero ese no era el plan, y Kai lo había mirado de forma intensa, diciéndole con la mirada lo decepcionado que estaría si no lo intentaba. Y Taemin odiaba ese sentimiento de decepción, pues eso implicaba que no había cumplido sus expectativas.

Cuando por fin llegó y entró en la tienda, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue que Jimin estaba atendiendo la caja. Su corazón empezó a latir de forma descontrolada ante la posibilidad de entablar una conversación con Jimin, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir después de la forma tan apresurada en la que se había ido la última vez. Afortunadamente, había más gente en la tienda, lo que reducía la posibilidad de que dijera algo inadecuado al tener menos tiempo para interactuar con el chico. Su suerte salió volando por la ventana en el momento que Jimin lo reconoció y lo saludó con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara.

“Oh, ¡el chico del rasca!”

Taemin se obligó a sonreír, pues ya tenía asimilado que era imposible no corresponder la sonrisa que le dedicaba el chico de pelo rosa. Pero era una sonrisa avergonzada. No podía verse a sí mismo, pero seguramente estaba rojo como un tomate e intentaba mirar a todos lados menos a Jimin. Esperaba que el chico se acordara de él, pero no esperaba que lo llamara “chico del rasca”, recordándole así el humillante suceso. No quería pasar por ello una segunda vez. Quería que todo esto terminara lo antes posible. Jimin no parecía pensar lo mismo, pues no paraba de preguntarle cosas, intentando iniciar una conversación, pero Taemin sólo se limitaba a contestarle de forma breve, a veces con un simple “sí”, “no” o “a veces”. En realidad, lo menos que quería era alargar el momento, pero tampoco quería ser un capullo. Y Jimin no tenía la culpa de que Taemin fuera tan torpe y despistado como para equivocarse con un puto rasca que hasta un niño de cinco años sabría cómo utilizar.

Al final, cuando Jimin le estaba devolviendo el cambio, Taemin intentó que su sonrisa fuera algo más relajada, un poco menos incómoda, a modo de disculpa por lo seco que había estado. Lo cual era una estupidez, porque Jimin apenas lo conocía, y no sabía distinguir lo que quería decirle con sus acciones. Durante el camino a casa no dejaba de repetirse lo estúpido y maleducado que había sido con el chico, cómo había podido actuar así, y su molestia y confusión debían ser bastante evidentes si Kai le había dejado irse de rositas y no le había presionado para que le contara todo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Creo que estás exagerando las cosas, hyung.” Le dijo Kai después de unos momentos de silencio.

Después de darse una ducha, que había durado bastante más de lo previsto, pero que le había sentado de maravilla, Taemin había cedido ante la insistencia de su amigo de que hablaran sobre el tema.

“No estoy exagerando.”

“Sí que lo estás.”

“¡Todavía se acordaba de mí!” Kai lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un instante antes de volver a hablar.

“Hyung, ¡somos clientes habituales! Hasta me atrevería a decir que somos clientes VIP. Lo raro sería que no se acordase.”

“Sí, bueno, pero no se acordó de mí por ese motivo. Se acordó por el ridículo que hice.” Replicó él con un mohín.

“Hyung, ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Aparte, ¿qué más da que se acordara de ti por haberte equivocado con ese rasca? ¿Sabes a cuánta gente le puede haber pasado lo mismo?”

“Bueno, discúlpame por no haber pensado en el resto de personas que pasaron por el mismo infierno que yo mientras yo estaba pasando por dicho infierno.” Contestó Taemin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia la pared de enfrente, claramente evitando la mirada de su amigo.

Kai tomó una profunda respiración para mantener la calma y no zarandear a su amigo hasta que recuperara la sensatez. “Mira, ese día fue un día de mierda—“

“¡No! ¿En serio?” Lo interrumpió Taemin de forma sarcástica.

Kai simplemente pasó de su comentario y continuó con su intento de que su hyung entrara en razón. “Todos tenemos días malos y cometemos errores estúpidos, de esos de los que después nos reímos. Eso es lo que te pasó y no hay nada de malo en ello, ni tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado. Vale, reconozco que la situación puede haber sido bastante incómoda—“

“La palabra incómoda ni siquiera resume lo que sentí en ese momento.”

“Pero,” retomó Kai, “eso no es motivo suficiente como para evitar ir a comprar.”

“No evito ir a comprar. Lo que evito es ir cuando está él, que es diferente.” Contestó Taemin, como si su explicación tuviera algún sentido.

“Es lo mismo. Antes ibas cada vez que podías con la excusa de poder verlo, ahora sólo vas cuando no te queda más remedio. Estás dándole demasiada importancia a algo que sucedió hace semanas en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad para causar una buena impresión y, quizás, conseguir hablar con él fuera del trabajo.”

La única respuesta que recibió fue un sonido entre un gruñido y un gimoteo, haciendo que se girara para ver a su hyung estirado en el sofá, con sólo la parte superior apoyada en él mientras el resto seguía descendiendo. “¿Crees que no lo sé?” Preguntó el chico de pelo castaño mientras lo miraba de forma lastimera.

“Pues no lo parece.” Contestó Kai sin inmutarse.

“Soy consciente de que esta no es la mejor forma de actuar,” Kai lo miraba con escepticismo, y Taemin no lo culpaba, apenas y él mismo se creía sus propias palabras. No es que estuviera mintiendo, pero en estos momentos sus acciones no estaban en sintonía con sus pensamientos, “pero no es tan fácil como crees. ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?”

Kai no dijo nada, sólo se quedó observándolo. Taemin era consciente de la mirada de su amigo, y no era porque lo estuviera mirando, sino porque podía sentirla. Le gustaba pensar, bueno, más bien le gustaba mentirse a sí mismo, diciéndose que era inmune a lo que Kai quería decirle con sus mirada. En este caso el chico de pelo blanco no se creía que realmente hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de ir a hablar con Jimin. Quizá la palabra intentar era un poco grande, y puede que Kai lo sospechara también. En realidad, lo más lejos que había llegado era a pensar en ir al supermercado como si no hubiera pasado nada y hablar con Jimin de forma normal, como siempre. Pero luego se acordaba de lo que había pasado la última vez y entraba en pánico. Sabía que era algo estúpido; Kai tenía razón en ese aspecto, lo que había pasado no tenía por qué definir quién era como persona, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al respecto.

“Voy a intentarlo, ¿vale?”

“No estoy seguro de creerte.” Le dijo Kai con un encogimiento de hombros, casi como si esperara la respuesta, como si no se fiara de su palabra, lo cual era normal; Taemin tenía la costumbre de engañarlo constantemente para que hiciera las cosas por él. Era divertido ver cómo su dongsaeng caía tan fácilmente en su trampa, pero más divertido aún era cuando se daba cuenta a mitad de camino y no paraba de quejarse de lo malo que era por engañarlo y reírse de él.

Taemin era una persona de aspecto adorable e inocente, pero también le encantaba meterse con sus donsaengs y gastarles alguna broma cada vez podía. Kai era un bebé grande; su altura y su cara seria lo hacían parecer inaccesible, pero en el fondo le encantaba que cuidaran de él, que le dieran afecto y que le prestaran atención. Era un gran amigo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos y a pasar por el mismo dolor que ellos. Era su hermano, aunque no hubiera ninguna conexión sanguínea de por medio.

“Es sólo que ahora es un momento complicado. Con todo esto de las audiciones y los nuevos alumnos, más las nuevas coreografías, tengo las manos llenas. Y sé que eres mi mano derecha y que eres muy capaz de ayudarme,” se apresuró a decir él al ver que Kai lo iba a interrumpir, “pero necesito concentrarme en todos estos proyectos, quiero que salga perfecto, y no puedo hacerlo si estoy distraído.”

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y en los que Taemin volvió a incorporarse, Kai asintió y dijo un simple “lo entiendo, hyung”.

“¿De verdad?” Ahora era el turno de Taemin de sospechar de su amigo. Era raro que Kai accediera de forma tan dócil a su explicación, aunque ésta era coherente y cierta. Aun así, Kai siempre parecía tener alguna opción alternativa, y esta situación no iba a ser una excepción.

“Claro que sí, hyung. Por eso debes hacerlo antes de que empecemos con todos esos proyectos.” Y ahí estaba la jodida alternativa.

Taemin no intentó reprimir el gruñido de frustración que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser. “Venga, Kai, dame un respiro.” Se quejó el bailarín mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

“No seas quejica, que todavía quedan dos semanas hasta que empecemos.”

“No estoy preparado.” Dijo él mientras se levantaba del silón.

“¿Adónde vas?” Preguntó Kai mientras lo seguía con la mirada hasta la entrada, donde Taemin se estaba poniendo los tenis.

“¿Vas a salir?” Kai decidió acercarse hasta él y apoyarse en la pared.

“Necesito despejarme.” Dijo él con determinación. En su idioma, eso significaba que iba al estudio que tenían debajo para bailar hasta que su cuerpo no aguantara más. Kai no hizo ningún amago de detenerlo, sólo lo miró salir por la puerta, sus pasos cada vez menos audibles según se alejaba.

“No está preparado.” Suspiró Kai resignado.

_Habrá que darle un empujoncito._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Habían pasado días, semanas incluso, desde que Jimin viera por última vez a su cliente favorito. No es como si el mundo hubiera dejado de moverse o que no pudiera seguir realizando las tareas más simples, tales como respirar o ir a trabajar. Pero echaba de menos ver la cara de ese chico y hablar con él. Jimin ni siquiera sabía su nombre; por saber, no sabía ni la edad exacta que tenía. Podía estimar que era mayor que él, pero eso era una simple suposición suya.

A pesar de desconocer estos detalles, que eran importante e imprescindibles, y salían a colación en casi cualquier interacción entre dos personas, Jimin sabía cosas del chico que él mismo le había contado. Para empezar, sabía que compartían la misma pasión por el baile, aunque al contrario que él, el chico tenía la suerte de dedicarse a ello plenamente y vivir de ello. Durante la semana, siempre iba con prisa a todos lados; entraba y salía a la velocidad de la luz, recorriendo con rapidez todos los pasillos de la tienda -que no eran muchos, la verdad-. El fin de semana, en cambio, se lo tomaba con más tranquilidad, aunque Jimin creía que tenía más que ver con el hecho de que todavía estaba medio dormido. Jimin podía decir que esos eran sus días favoritos, pues los dos tenían un poco más de tiempo para conversar de cualquier cosa -todo el tiempo que podía haber entre clientes-, y le daba la oportunidad perfecta para observarlo con más detenimiento. Definitivamente, era un chico atractivo. Era alto, y su pelo castaño claro tenía unos reflejos dorados que dulcificaban sus rasgos, le hacían parecer más joven e inocente. ¿Lo que más le gustaba de él? Pues aparte de su pasión por el baile, a Jimin le encantaba su sonrisa. Era de esas sonrisas tímidas que sólo mostraba un poco sus diente, pero que era contagiosa y le daban ganas de sonreír también.

“¿Estás pensando en él otra vez?” Jimin dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su amigo Taehyung. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado. “Deberías buscarlo y quedar con él de una vez.” Y dicho eso, el chico, que ahora le había dado por teñirse el pelo de color naranja, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda.

“Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Para empezar, tendría que pisar la tienda. En mi turno.” Replicó él de forma amarga.

Puede que Jimin no lo hubiera visto en varios días, pero eso no implicaba que no hubiera venido a la tienda; de hecho, Taehyung lo había atendido en varias ocasiones.

“Vamos, no te enfades, hyung.” Dijo Taehyung mientras regresaba con una caja que puso en el suelo, cerca del mostrador. “Terminará volviendo cuando se le pase… Lo que sea que le pasó.” Terminó de decir con un gesto de la mano.

Jimin sólo gruñó por lo bajo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la superficie del mostrador. “La cagué la última vez que estuvo aquí. Si no hubiera—“

“Para. No es tu culpa.”

“Sí que lo es.” Gimoteó él desde su posición en el mostrador mientras observaba a su amigo sacar el contenido de la caja y organizarlo. Era esa hora de la tarde en la que nadie parecía estar en la calle, lo cual era un alivio ahora mismo. Necesitaba desahogarse.

“Si no le hubiera recordado lo que pasó con el rasca, seguramente no estaría evitándome.”

“Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en todo el día. Y normalmente Hana es la ganadora en cuanto a cosas estúpidas se refiere.”

“¿Quién es Hana?”

“Una chica con la que tuve que trabajar en la última sesión de fotos en la que participé.” Respondió Taehyung con una mueca de disgusto. “Pero volviendo a tu príncipe azul, si no ha vuelto por el motivo que dices, entonces es que es idiota.”

“¡No lo es!” Se apresuró a negar Jimin.

“Es adorable lo mucho que lo defiendes.” Le dijo el chico de pelo naranja con una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Jimin se tiñeron de rosa ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada, optando por cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia la puerta. Con un suspiro cansado, Jimin fue hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda para recoger sus cosas, dándole unas leves palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, dejándolo un tanto confundido. Después de eso, se despidió de él, deseándole que no tuviera una tarde demasiado ajetreada.

“Jimin hyung.” Lo llamó Taehyung. Jimin se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. “¿Tanto te gusta ese chico?”

La pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa. Taehyung tenía una visión del mundo ligeramente diferente del resto; creía en los fantasmas y estaba seguro de que los extraterrestres estaban entre ellos, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Según él, ya habían sido conquistados por estos seres, aunque no eran conscientes de ello porque habían usado no sé qué droga para borrarles la memoria. El caso es que Taehyung tenía unos temas de conversación que no todo el mundo podía seguir, y lo usaba en su favor a modo de escudo; se podría decir que dependiendo de la respuesta de cada cual, Taehyung decidía si valía la pena mostrar su verdadero yo. Al menos, eso es lo que decía él si le preguntabas. Jimin era más de la teoría de que su amigo tenía una mente muy despierta y necesitaba estímulos constantes, algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, y qué mejor forma que llenar su mente de conocimientos y teorías a los que la mayoría no prestaba atención. Una vez que entendías esto, una vez que entendías a Taehyung, sabías cuándo hablaba en serio y cuándo te estaba vacilando. Ahora mismo, estaba hablando en serio. Sus ojos marrones lo miraban con intensidad y paciencia, esperando una respuesta sincera a una pregunta que mostraba su preocupación.

“Pues… No lo sé.” Contestó él mientras desviaba su mirada por un instante hacia una de las ventanas de la tienda. Las nubes habían bloqueado los rayos del sol y había comenzado a soplar una ligera brisa que obligaba a unos pocos transeúntes a cubrirse con sus abrigos. Se estaban aproximando a otoño y el tiempo ya había empezado a hacer la transición, adaptándose también al humor de Jimin. “Me gusta lo que he visto hasta ahora, aunque en realidad no sé nada de él. Pero el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando hablamos y siempre estoy ansioso por descubrir algo nuevo sobre su personalidad o lo que le gusta. Supongo que me gustaría haberlo conocido un poco más antes de que desapareciera por arte de magia.”

Taehyung se mordisqueó el labio inferior tras la respuesta de Jimin. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto así de ilusionado con alguien. Pensó que este chico quizá era el adecuado para su amigo, pues cada vez que lo veía lo dejaba con una sonrisa y le daba un chute de energía que le duraba todo el día. Taehyung había hablado con él un par de veces, pero nada más allá de la zona de empleado-cliente. Le daba la impresión de ser una persona agradable, y aunque no lo conocía, no podía evitar sentir cierto enfado hacia su persona por causar la tristeza de su amigo. Jimin era una persona de corazón puro y hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, por eso mismo sólo una persona que pudiera apreciarlo se merecía estar a su lado.

“Quizá no está preparado y necesita mentalizarse.” Pensó Taehyung en voz alta. “Eres un gran partido, hyung, hay que planear cada paso para que todo salga bien.”

Su amigo le mostró su sonrisa rectangular tan propia de él, sus ojos apenas visibles en forma de medias lunas. Una de las habilidades naturales de Taehyung era que siempre lograba sacarte una sonrisa, por muy pequeña que fuera, cuando tenías el ánimo por los suelos. Y Jimin no era una excepción. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, una ligera curvatura de sus labios, y salió de la tienda.

“Eso espero.”

Ya había salido de la tienda cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, siendo el viento frío de un otoño inminente el único testigo del anhelo en sus palabras.


	2. Resolviendo problemas

 

Se podía decir con total seguridad que el estudio Showtime era uno de los mejores valorados por los entendidos del mundo del espectáculo, al menos en lo que a Corea del Sur se refiere. Su fama no venía sólo porque su fundador era Lee Taemin, un bailarín y coreógrafo con un talento desmesurado, sino que todos los que trabajaban en ese estudio eran realmente talentosos, cada uno en su propio estilo, pero todo ellos realmente increíbles.

El caso es que era bastante difícil conseguir una plaza en este estudio y estar bajo la tutela de personas tan cualificadas y habilidosas. Cuando te haces un nombre en la industria, todo el mundo quiere estar contigo, quieren que los demás sepan que se codean con las personas más influyentes en el mundo del espectáculo. Cuando te haces un nombre en la industria, lo que la gente está dispuesta a pagar para que hagas una coreografía para su canción aumenta de forma exponencial, llegando a rozar lo absurdo.

El estudio Showtime era uno con clase, por dondequiera que lo mirases. Al día, cientos de personas llegaban para practicar las coreografías que Taemin había ideado para ellos, ya fuera para un grupo de idols o para aquellos que querían un añadido extra para su evento;  había otras personas que simplemente pagaban para recibir clases personalizadas por los diferentes profesores que tenían a su disposición. Se podía decir que la mayor parte de la clientela era gente adinerada y compañías dispuestas a pagar lo que fuera por trabajar con ellos. Pero también tenía un lado más humilde, al igual que los inicios de su fundador y de la mayor parte, si no todos, los empleados del lugar. Había estudiantes que no tenían el dinero suficiente para costearse una clase en este estudio, algunos ni siquiera podían costearse una clase en uno normal después de trabajar durante meses. Aun así, tenían un hueco en este lugar y trabajaban duro, noche y día, para mejorar. ¿Por qué? Porque suplían su falta de dinero con el talento innato para expresarse a través de su cuerpo.

Taemin sabía lo mucho que costaba hacerse un nombre en este mundillo, pero más difícil todavía era tener la pasión y el talento por el baile y no poder sacarle provecho porque no tenías los fondos suficientes para ir a clase. Y eso lo frustraba, porque sabía que había gente ahí fuera con un talento impresionante, incluso mejor que el suyo, y nadie podía reconocerlo, nadie miraba dos veces en su dirección. Por eso, y porque sabía lo difícil que era dedicar tu vida a esta pasión, Taemin creó un proyecto con el que pretendía captar la mayor cantidad posible de talentos escondidos. Para ello, una vez al año realizaba una audición en su estudio en la que podía participar cualquiera que quisiera aprender pero no pudiera permitírselo económicamente. Aquellos que superaran la audición pasarían a ser los nuevos alumnos del estudio, con una beca de un año que les permitiría disfrutar y aprender bajo la tutela de los mejores, sin preocuparse ni un solo momento por el dinero.

Ese momento del año ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y Kai era el encargado de buscar posibles talentos que todavía no tuvieran conocimiento de la audición o que estuvieran indecisos. Porque por mucha publicidad que le dieran, por muy buena que fuera la oferta, había algunos que pensaban que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para pasar la audición. El trabajo de Kai era simple: buscar posibles participantes en las calles a base de estar al tanto de los bailes improvisados que se realizaban, y visitar diferentes centros de baile para observar a los estudiantes. El caso era observar el talento en su estado puro, sin ninguna presión por causar una buena impresión.

Kai ya había terminado su parte del trabajo por hoy, así que sólo le quedaba relajarse y disfrutar de unas horas de libertad fuera del estudio.

“Tienes suerte de no tener que estar revisando todas las solicitudes que llegan. Tengo el correo a reventar.” Se quejó Seohye. En ese momento estaban hablando por teléfono.

“Por lo menos no tienes que estar pendiente de la gente que llega.” Le respondió él mientras cruzaba por el paso de peatones.

Kai la oyó resoplar al otro lado de la línea. “Soy muy buena en lo que hago, pero no creo ser capaz de ocuparme de esto y, además, atender a cada persona que entra aquí.”

“Menos mal que tuvimos la brillante idea de cerrar el estudio para esto.”

“Sí, muy brillante. Tan brillante como el monitor que tengo delante. ¿Quieres saber cuántos mensajes han llegado en cuestión de minutos?” Preguntó con aburrimiento.

“No lo sé, pero seguro que son bastantes más de lo normal. Lo cual significa que hemos hecho un gran trabajo en la promoción. Y también explica por qué me has llamado para quejarte.” No podía verla, pero estaba seguro de que la chica tenía los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de frustración y molestia.

“Eras la siguiente mejor opción. Podría estar molestando al jefe, pero resulta que está en una conferencia en Japón. Ya podría haber puesto a alguien más para ayudarme.” Se quejó Seohye con un gimoteo.

Kai se rio por lo bajo antes de contestar. “Mira, ahora tengo que colgar—“

“¿Vas al estudio de Suni unnie? Dale saludos de mi parte.”

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?”

La chica estaba en lo correcto, pero Kai no recordaba haberle dicho nada de sus intenciones de pasar a ver a su antigua profesora de baile.

Seohye soltó una risita antes de contestar. “Lo haces todos los años. Sin excepción.”

“Tan observadora como siempre.”

Después de eso, los dos se despidieron. Kai siguió caminando a paso relajado por las calles, disfrutando de los pocos rayos de sol que todavía iluminaban la tarde. El tiempo se había vuelto más otoñal y ya era necesario salir abrigado si no querías pillar un resfriado. Nada más llegar al estudio sintió las vibraciones de la música que salía de los altavoces de una de las clases. Un montón de chicos se movían al ritmo de la música, concentrados en seguir los pasos de la profesora. La energía que desprendían contrastaba con la quietud de la tarde, y era como si Kai acabara de entrar en un mundo totalmente diferente.

“Sólo de verlos dan ganas de bailar, ¿verdad?” Dijo una voz masculina a su lado. Kai miró hacia la derecha para ver al ayudante de la profesora a su lado.

“Sí, tienen mucha energía.” Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, el uno al lado del otro mientras los dos miraban a los chicos bailar. Aunque Kai no estaba en su horario de trabajo, no podía evitar analizar de forma inconsciente los movimientos de los chicos.

“Ya ha llegado ese momento del año otra vez.” Comentó el hombre, que no tendría más de 35 años, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con orgullo cómo bailaban los alumnos. Kai asintió a modo de respuesta.

“Voy a traer a Suni noona para que podáis hablar un rato. Aprovecha para observar un poco más.” Le informó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Cuando la música había llegado a su fin, la profesora les dio un pequeño descanso, momento que aprovecharon para hidratarse y secarse el sudor. El ayudante aprovechó también ese momento para entrar y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la profesora. Tras intercambiar un par de palabras, Kai vio cómo la profesora asentía y salía de la sala, dejando a los alumnos a cargo de su ayudante.

Nada más ver a Kai, la mujer lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa y un corto abrazo.

“Cada vez que te veo estás más alto, ¿es que no vas a dejar de crecer?”

“Eso es porque hace tiempo que no me ves, noona, pero sigo siendo igual de alto que la última vez.” Le contestó Kai con una sonrisa.

“¿Y dónde está tu hermano?” Preguntó ella mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

Por hermano, se refería a Taemin. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían estado juntos; eran como uña y carne, siempre juntos a todos lados. El hecho de que les gustara lo mismo era una coincidencia que les venía de perlas.

“Está en Japón, en una conferencia. Creo que llega esta noche.”

“Ven, vamos a sentarnos, así me cuentas más.”

Haciendo caso a la mujer, Kai la siguió hasta una pequeña sala que hacía las veces de oficina y sala de descanso. El joven se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras la mujer preparaba un poco de café. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos enmarcadas de los alumnos que Suni había tenido a su cargo, entre ellos Kai y Taemin. Con el paso del tiempo, su profesora había ido recortando el largo de su pelo, que ahora estaba a la altura del cuello; le sentaba bien. A pesar del paso del tiempo y de los cambios físicos por los que todos habían pasado, Suni seguía manteniendo esa vitalidad que la caracterizaba, y Kai sólo tenía que mirarla para sentirse tranquilo.

Para ellos, Suni había sido una persona de vital importancia en su adolescencia y parte de su juventud. Se aseguraba que comieran bien y que no se sobre esforzaran demasiado. Les daba consejos para mejorar y perfeccionar cada paso y los escuchaba y consolaba cuando estaban a punto de tirar la toalla. Pero sobre todo, Suni había sido de las pocas personas que había creído en ellos desde el principio, y había sido la única que les había insistido para que se presentaran a su primera audición.

La primera no había tenido un buen resultado, pero Suni se había asegurado que no se dieran por vencidos. Los dos estaban muy agradecidos por lo que había hecho por ellos a lo largo de los años, cuando ninguno tenía el dinero suficiente para poder pagar la matrícula de las clases, pero ella los dejaba entrar igual. Esa generosidad era algo que los había marcado y los había acompañado durante muchos años, y las audiciones de Showtime eran una forma especial de seguir recordando ese momento una y otra vez.

Después de pasar unos minutos mirando las fotos, Suni se unió a él en el sillón con dos tazas de café. Hablaron un rato sobre los cambios que había sufrido el estudio con el paso del tiempo, cambios que eran apenas perceptibles para aquel que fuera diariamente, pero que eran abismales para aquellos que volvían tras mucho tiempo. Kai y Taemin siempre se aseguraban de pasar bastante a menudo para ir a comer o tomar algo con Suni, pues habían desarrollado una gran amistad con su profesora.

“Asumo que esta es tu última parada para las audiciones.” Comentó Suni una vez que terminaron de recordar viejos tiempos.

Se habían entretenido tanto que se habían olvidado por completo de los cafés, ahora fríos, que estaban sobre la mesa. Suni posó su mirada sobre las bebidas y en su cara apareció una mueca de disgusto ante el mero hecho de pensar el sabor que tendría la bebida. La mujer detestaba con toda su alma el café frío.

“Ah, sí. Sé que todos los años tienes algo con lo que sorprenderme.”

“La verdad es que todos son muy buenos niños. Tienen muchas ganas de aprender y les encanta estar aquí. Para algunos es una vía de escape.” La mujer se levantó del sillón con una taza en cada mano y las depositó a un lado de la cafetera para ocuparse de ellas más tarde. “Pero me temo que ninguno está preparado para presentarse a una audición, al menos, no la vuestra.”

“¿Ni siquiera uno?” Kai no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues cada año Suni les agraciaba con algún que otro alumno, sin falta. Después de la sorpresa, vino la decepción.

Suni se rio en voz alta, desconcertando a un Kai que ahora estaba confundido por la reacción de su profesora.

“Deberías haberte visto la cara.” Dijo ella mientras se doblaba de la risa. Le había tomado el pelo.

“¡Noona!” Gimió Kai mientras empujaba los labios hacia delante haciendo pucheros.

“Deberías estar acostumbrado, al fin y al cabo, vives con Taemin. ¿O es que se ha apiadado de ti?”

“Ni lo más mínimo.” Refunfuñó él.

Después de calmarse lo suficiente, Suni se enderezó y le indicó a Kai con un gesto de la mano que se levantara y la acompañara.

“Tengo a alguien. Sólo es uno, pero es el único que está preparado. Me recuerda mucho a vosotros, en realidad. A ver si adivinas quién es.”

Estaban de vuelta en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraron, enfrente de la sala en la que se estaba impartiendo la clase. Los alumnos estaban ahora sentados a cada lado del aula. De uno en uno, los alumnos salían al centro cuando era su turno y empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la música. Algunos pasos y coreografías eran similares, pero el estilo que cada uno aportaba era diferente. Eran buenos, pero todavía les quedaba mucho camino por delante, necesitaban pulir más sus movimientos. Kai había perdido la cuenta de cuántos chicos habían salido a bailar, y el hecho de que no seguían un orden específico para salir le hacía imposible saber cuántos quedaban todavía por mostrar sus habilidades. Estaba empezando a ponerse un poco impaciente, la verdad, pero se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la persona de la que había hablado Suni saliera. Debía tener paciencia.

Y la espera valió la pena, porque después de que los chicos terminaran de aplaudir a uno de sus compañeros, como venían haciendo desde el principio, y el siguiente chico se levantara, el silencio y la expectación se apoderaron de la sala. Todas las miradas estaban centradas en la figura del chico, que era de una estatura media. Desde su posición fuera del aula, es lo único que podía ver con claridad, especialmente porque los chicos bailaban de cara al ayudante de Suni, lo que lo dejaba a él con la espalda de los estudiantes, a excepción de algún giro. Por lo menos este chico tenía el pelo teñido de color rosado, lo que facilitaba su tarea de reconocerlo si resultaba ser el indicado. Sólo por la reacción que habían tenido sus compañeros le hacía pensar que este chico era el mismo al que se refería Suni. Y una mirada de reojo hacia su anterior profesora se lo confirmó: la mujer tenía una sonrisa en la cara, aunque ésta era pequeña, sólo una ligera curvatura de las comisuras de sus labios, pero estaba llena de orgullo. Kai no necesitaba más confirmación que esa.

Su atención volvió a centrarse en el chico cuando oyó las primeras notas de la canción. A partir de ahí, no pudo despegar su mirada de él, siguiendo sus movimientos como si estuviera en trance, como si lo único importante en ese momento fuera verlo. Lo cual era así, pero no esperaba que el chico fuera tan bueno. Por supuesto, tenía cosas que podía mejorar, como todos los bailarines, pues nadie era perfecto. Pero eran pequeños detalles que se podían solventar con práctica y alguien que le enseñara cómo hacerlo.

El chico era realmente bueno, tenía un gran control de su cuerpo, y se movía como si fuera el agua que fluye en los ríos. En otros momentos, era como el viento, moviéndose como una ligera brisa en el mes de abril. Lo mejor de todo era que el chico parecía disfrutar de cada momento como si fuera el último, y eso sólo era una razón más para que Kai lo invitara a la audición. Tan concentrado estaba en los movimientos delicados de sus brazos, pensando que necesitaban una leve corrección en la postura, que casi no ve la cara del chico cuando éste hizo un giro. Casi.

“¡¿Jimin!?”

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin su permiso, y no fue consciente de ello hasta que oyó su propia voz. Al menos no había sido en un tono demasiado alto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Suni lo mirara con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

“¿Lo conoces?”

Kai asintió sin dejar de mirar al chico, Jimin, que acababa de terminar su baile. El chico volvió a su sitio mientras sus compañeros lo aplaudían y alguno que otro gritaba su nombre, como si fuera un fan. Jimin sonreía tímidamente y se sonrojaba ante la atención de sus compañeros. Después de que todos se calmaran, los chicos volvieron a retomar la clase donde la habían dejado.

“Trabaja en el 24 horas que tenemos al lado del estudio.” Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Kai volvió la mirada a su profesora. “Aunque no tenía ni idea de que podía bailar tan bien.”

Menuda coincidencia que Jimin, dependiente de una tienda, y cuya sonrisa consigue dejar a Taemin por las nubes, fuera el mismo chico que estaba bajo la tutela de Suni, quien les había enseñado lo básico y los había ayudado a crecer.

“Tiene muchísimo talento. Y pasión. Siempre quiere aprender algo nuevo, algo que lo desafíe a seguir mejorando.” Dijo Suni, que acto seguido suspiró. “El único problema es que no es capaz de ver su propio potencial. Cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno.”

Kai se sorprendió por esta nueva revelación, sin embargo, la sorpresa no duró demasiado. Era común creer que no tenías la habilidad, el talento o la experiencia suficiente para estar en un lugar determinado. Tal vez no era una coincidencia que Kai estuviera hoy aquí y se encontrara con Jimin.

“Él también necesita un empujoncito.”

“¿También?” Preguntó la profesora, que había vuelto a tener una expresión confundida. “¿Quién más necesita un empujón?”

“Verás, queridísima Suni,” empezó Kai mientras le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros y la acercaba a él para que nadie más oyera su conversación. Aunque estaban solos, uno nunca podía estar del todo seguro, “necesitas saber un par de cosas.” La mujer sólo alzó una ceja en respuesta, la curiosidad evidente en sus ojos.

Y así, Kai empezó a contarle a su amiga, de forma más o menos resumida, lo que le había pasado a Taemin con el chico de pelo rosa. Le contó lo prendado que estaba del chico y su sonrisa, y todas las cosas que le había contado su amigo que le gustaban de Jimin. Le relató incluso el famoso incidente, y cómo Taemin había decidido aprovechar toda oportunidad que se le presentara para ir a comprar cuando no estaba Jimin y evitar así hacer el imbécil delante de él. Para cuando terminó de hablar, la mujer estaba doblada de la risa, con una mano en la barriga, porque se estaba riendo con tantas ganas que dolía, y la otra en el hombro de Kai para tener un punto de apoyo. Después de un momento, se enderezó e intentó contener la risa mientras se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas que habían hecho acto de presencia.

“Este niño nunca va a cambiar. Con el paso de los años, sigue huyendo de las cosas más fáciles como si fueran un perro de tres cabezas.” Dijo ella mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

“Ya sabes cómo es: si no sabe cómo enfrentarse a algo, sale corriendo por patas antes de cagarla más. O eso es lo que él dice que intenta evitar.” Dijo Kai con un encogimiento de hombros.

Suni soltó un bufido poco elegante antes de contestar. “Eso es una tontería. Nadie nace preparado para estas cosas, y cada persona es un mundo. Dile que si sigue pensando así, sus relaciones van a terminar antes incluso de que puedan empezar. No todo el mundo ve el símbolo del dólar sobre su cabeza cuando se acercan a él.”

La clase estaba llegando a su fin, ya que los chicos estaban empezando con los estiramientos. Normalmente, Kai esperaría a que terminaran para acercarse a la persona que había captado su interés e invitarla a la audición en persona. Sin embargo, era Jimin del que estaban hablando, el chico por el que su amigo bebía los vientos, aunque el último no hiciera nada más que evitarlo. No quería tener que pasar por un momento incómodo cuando Jimin atara los cabos y averiguara que Taemin y él trabajaban en el mismo lugar. No es que hubiera nada malo en ello, pero tenía la sensación de que, de saberlo, Jimin decidiría no presentarse.

“Oye, noona, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de convencer a Jimin de que vaya a la audición?” La profesora lo miró con las cejas alzadas y los ojos bien abiertos. Claramente estaba acostumbrada a que fuera Kai quien hiciera esa tarea. “Sé que es un poco extremo, pero creo que si supiera que trabajo con Taemin hyung, sería contraproducente. Al fin y al cabo, todavía no sabe que él y el chico que ha dejado de ir a la tienda son de hecho la misma persona.”

“Pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. Supongamos que logro convencerlo y asiste a la audición. ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando te vea a ti y a Taemin ahí sentados, evaluando todos sus movimientos? Será su primera audición, ¿quieres ponerlo más nervioso todavía?” Preguntó con su mirada fija en la de él.

“Sé que va a ser un shock, pero no vamos a ser sólo nosotros dos, van a estar el resto de profesores también. Además, hyung tiene la jodida costumbre de ir con la mascarilla puesta porque sólo va a observar, no a dar una charla. Eso de hablar nos lo deja al resto.”

Tras unos segundos que parecieron minutos, Suni respondió con un “me niego” antes de encaminarse a la sala de descanso. Kai se apresuró a seguirla, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera lo correcto; si ella decía que no, era que no, no había forma humana de hacer que cambiara de opinión. Sin embargo, la mujer le indicó con un gesto de la mano que entrara y se sentara en el sillón.

“¿Por qué no quieres invitarlo personalmente a la audición?” Estaba haciendo café, otra vez. Después de unos segundos sin recibir respuesta, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

“Y-ya te lo dije, noona,” no pudo evitar tartamudear ante la intensa mirada de la mujer, “va a ser incómodo si—“

“Será incómodo si lo haces incómodo.” Replicó ella de forma instantánea.

“Eso es lo que quiero evitar.” Dijo él en un tono ligeramente exasperado.

Suni vertió el café en dos tazas y se sentó junto a Kai después de poner las tazas sobre la mesa. Luego, volvió a retomar la conversación.

“Lo que haya pasado entre Taemin y Jimin, es cosa de ellos. Y Taemin es el que tiene que dejarse de tonterías y enfrentar las cosas como una persona adulta.” Lo sermoneó la mujer, que acto seguido le puso una mano en el hombro. “Sé que te preocupas por él y por lo incómodo que pueda ser cuando se vean, sobre todo por lo serio y distante que puede ponerse Taemin cuando no controla una situación, pero no puedes hacer otra cosa mas que aconsejarlo. Debes hacer tu parte del trabajo como lo has hecho siempre, él hará la suya cuando llegue el momento.”

Kai sólo se veía capaz de asentir porque, para ser honestos, Suni tenía toda la razón del mundo. El trabajo de Kai era el de reclutar talentos para la audición y, si todo salía bien, para el estudio. Siempre lo había hecho de forma directa, pues sabía lo mucho que los chicos apreciaban que un bailarín profesional los elogiara e invitara a una audición, y Jimin no era menos. Kai no tenía la culpa de que el universo se hubiera alineado para que su hyung dejara de huir de sus problemas.

“Puede que Taemin se sienta incómodo, pero ante todo es un profesional, y sabe que tiene que dejar de lado sus emociones para poder dar lo mejor de sí para sus alumnos.”

Kai no paraba de asentir; parecía que era lo único que podía hacer, como esos muñecos que se colocaban en el coche y se movían al ritmo de los baches que iban encontrando por el camino.

“Tienes razón, noona. Gracias por recordármelo.” Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

“No hay de qué, para eso estamos.” Le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda de forma afectuosa mientras sonreía.

“¿Crees que debería decirle a Jimin quién es Taemin hyung?”

“Bueno, si yo fuera él, me gustaría saber quién es la persona que está a cargo de la audición y—“

“No, no, no, noona, perdona, no me he expresado bien. Quería decir que si crees que debería decirle que Taemin hyung y el chico de la tienda son la misma persona y que, de hecho, somos compañeros de piso.” Soltó Kai casi sin respirar.

La profesora parpadeó un par de veces, quizá tratando de recordar todo lo que el chico había soltado de golpe. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y acto seguido tomó un sorbo de su café, reuniendo sus pensamientos para dar una respuesta.

“Es sólo que hyung no le ha dicho quién es realmente, ni siquiera le ha dicho cómo se llama, y supongo que habrá tenido sus motivos para hacerlo, pero me parece que Jimin no iría tan nervioso si lo supiera de antemano en vez de saberlo por sorpresa. Si logro convencerlo, claro.”

“No sería una mala idea.” Comentó ella después de unos minutos de silencio en los que sólo se oían las respiraciones de ambos. “Aunque Taemin se sorprenda de verlo, tiene la ventaja de que nadie lo va a estar mirando.”

Con un gran suspiro, Kai apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón. “Gracias, Suni noona.” Dijo él con una sonrisa. Su profesora le respondió con otra sonrisa y un “no hay de qué”.

Cuando por fin todo quedó aclarado y Kai salió para hablar con Jimin, éste ya se había ido. En realidad ya se había ido todo el mundo, los únicos que quedaban eran Suni, su ayudante y él. Por lo visto, se habían entretenido tanto hablando que no se habían dado cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado hacía mucho tiempo, las luces de las farolas sustituyendo a los rayos del sol en una noche que prometía ser fría. Había perdido su oportunidad.

“Todavía estás a tiempo de alcanzarlo.” Le dijo el ayudante. “Acaba de irse con su amigo. Escuché que iban al parque central.”

Kai no creía haber corrido tanto en su vida como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. No le importaba lo más mínimo si la gente lo miraba mal por ello, tenía un objetivo fijado y no iba a detenerse hasta alcanzarlo. Cuando por fin avistó a los dos chicos, se permitió relajarse un poco y dejar de correr como un poseso, optando por caminar y permitir que sus pulmones recuperaran el aire perdido.

Esa noche, Kai le ofreció a Jimin la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valía y de cumplir su sueño. El chico de pelo rosa todavía estaba asimilando este hecho, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la tarjeta que le había dado Kai, casi como si pensara que en cualquier momento las letras fueran a borrarse. Pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la alegría que sentía de poder asistir a la audición.

Esa noche, Kai conoció al mejor amigo de Jimin, que resultó ser Kim Taehyung. El mismo Taehyung que trabajaba con él en la tienda, el mismo Taehyung de pelo naranja que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar con Kai de todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza: de alienígenas, fotografía, viajes, música, y lo bien que le quedaba a Kai el pelo blanco. “Te hace parecer muy sexy, aunque ya lo eras, pero ahora lo eres a un nivel superior”. Eso es lo que le había dicho Taehyung en una ocasión, y aunque Kai no sabía si estaba ligando con él o si simplemente le estaba haciendo un cumplido sincero, no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco. Pero sólo un poco. Casi imperceptible.

Esa noche, los tres fueron a comer a un restaurante pequeño y familiar, pues la temperatura había caído considerablemente, y a ninguno le apetecía congelarse de frío cuando podían seguir la conversación en un lugar calentito y acogedor mientras disfrutaban de la comida.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, el bailarín tenía la firme convicción de que había acertado con Jimin, y no estaba hablando sólo de su habilidad para el baile, sino de su forma de ser. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Taemin cuando éste viera a Jimin en la audición. Lo iba a flipar. Y lo mejor de todo es que Kai iba a estar a su lado para ser testigo de ello.

 

 

* * *

 

  

_Mierda._

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Taemin cuando lo vio frente a él. Decir que no lo esperaba era quedarse corto. Sabía que al chico le gustaba bailar, que lo tenía como pasión y que quería dedicarse a ello por completo, pero la verdad es que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que terminara asistiendo a su audición. Claramente, no tenía el dinero suficiente para poder permitirse una matrícula en un estudio de baile de alto standing, y era normal que hubiera recurrido a una audición donde el premio le ofrecía claramente eso. Pero Taemin no había pensado en ello. Había pensado en él, eso estaba claro, pero lo había hecho desde la perspectiva que él conocía y había visto, y esa era la del adorable dependiente con una sonrisa hermosa.

Jimin tenía una vida, unas aspiraciones y unos sueños aparte de su trabajo, y mientras eso era evidente, Taemin lo había pasado por alto. Por eso mismo se sorprendió tanto al verlo ahí, frente a él, dispuesto a demostrar lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Una vez que uno de sus compañeros le diera el visto bueno para empezar, después de haber tenido una breve conversación sobre las aspiraciones de Jimin, el chico se puso en posición.

Si antes le gustaba Jimin, ahora le gustaba muchísimo más. Quizá era porque ahora estaba viendo un lado de él que no había visto antes - _porque no has querido_ , le suplió su mente-, o quizá era porque seguía sorprendido de tenerlo a su alcance a pesar de lo mucho que se había esforzado por evitarlo. Bueno, no es como si lo hubiese evitado a él per se -ya le gustaría a Taemin pasar todo el día en su compañía-, pero es cierto que no quería volver a repetir un episodio tan bochornoso como el de la última vez.

_No parece tan bochornoso ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?_

Su mente no parecía querer darle tregua, y para colmo, sus pensamientos ni siquiera tenían su propia voz, si es que alguna vez la tuvieron. En cambio, tenían la voz de Kai, y podía imaginar con total claridad esa sonrisa confiada y socarrona que ponía cuando sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo, su mente le dio un respiro cuando la música empezó a sonar y Jimin comenzó con su rutina.

En ese momento era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para que Taemin apreciara el espectáculo. Porque era un espectáculo impresionante el ver bailar a Jimin. Taemin era plenamente consciente de que esta audición era para aquellos que no tenían ninguna experiencia profesional, pero por la forma en la que se movía Jimin parecía como si estuviera audicionando para un musical o algo similar. Había movimientos que necesitaban alguna ligera corrección en la postura, la terminación de algunos pasos necesitaba ser más limpia y precisa, pero en conjunto, su audición había sido perfecta; sus movimientos tenían fuerza y a la vez eran delicados, y todo su cuerpo parecía ondularse y doblarse al ritmo de la música sin apenas esfuerzo. Y Taemin se empezó a plantear seriamente cómo alguien con tanto talento había pasado desapercibido. Era una suerte que realizaran este tipo de audiciones, porque de lo contrario el mundo se estaría perdiendo la oportunidad de ver algo tan maravilloso. No había duda de que el chico tenía un talento natural, sentía la música como una extensión de su cuerpo, pero Taemin sabía que el chico tenía que haber sido orientado por alguien con amplios conocimientos en danza contemporánea.

A su lado, Kai se tensó cuando Taemin alargó la mano para coger la libreta en la que había estado apuntando durante la audición. Aunque grababan la actuación de cada participante, a Kai siempre le había gustado dejar las cosas por escrito. Su amigo lo miraba confundido mientras él repasaba sus notas en busca de la información que confirmara sus sospechas.

“¿Qué estás buscando?” Le susurró Kai con el ceño fruncido, tratando de comprender el arrebato que le había dado.

En ese preciso momento, la músico llegó a su fin, al igual que la coreografía de Jimin, que se apresuró a volver a su postura original frente a ellos. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Taemin tomó las riendas de la situación.

“Jimin-ssi.”

Taemin acostumbraba a observar a los bailarines y dejaba toda la conversación a sus compañeros. Confiaba en ellos y en su criterio; si decidían darle a una persona el visto en el momento en vez de enviarle un veredicto favorable a través de una carta, es porque esa persona tenía lo que estaban buscando. Los momentos en los que Taemin intervenía eran la excepción que confirmaba la regla, así que no era de extrañar que ellos también se giraran a mirarlo cuando llamó a Jimin.

“Veo que has recibido clases de danza contemporánea.” Comentó él mientras desviaba su mirada brevemente hacia el papel que tenía enfrente.

“Ah, sí.” Respondió Jimin de forma apresurada para después sonrojarse levemente. La forma en la que jugueteaba con sus labios delataba lo nervioso que estaba, y Taemin sólo podía imaginare lo mucho que podría hacer el chico una vez que los nervios pasaran.

“Siento curiosidad por saber quién es tu profesor. Se nota que te ha enseñado muy bien, dado que has ejecutado unos cuantos movimientos de nivel avanzado bastante bien.”

No había hecho una pregunta directa, pero Jimin le contestó sin esperar a que la formulara. “Mi profesora es Park Suni.”

“Oh, vaya, menuda coincidencia.” Ahora entendía por qué Kai había estado tan relajado cuando había visto a Jimin entrar en la sala. Viendo que no le había pillado por sorpresa, lo más probable es que fuera él quien lo había invitado. “En ese caso, tendré que darle las gracias personalmente cuando la vea.”

Jimin asentía a lo que decía Taemin. Por su forma de hablar, y por las sonrisas del resto de componentes del jurado, parecía que había pasado la prueba, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no podía hacerse ilusiones hasta que tuviera en sus manos la carta que lo confirmara.

“Veamos, algunos de tus movimientos no han sido del todo precisos ni limpios, aunque lo has compensado con la delicadeza que requería la coreografía.” Empezó a hablar de nuevo Taemin, esta vez para dar su valoración. No apartó su mirada de Jimin por un solo segundo; quería que el chico viera lo en serio que se tomaba su trabajo y la coreografía que había presentado. “Necesitas corregir tu postura en algunos movimientos para que luego no tengas problemas al hacer determinados giros y no parezcan demasiado forzados o como si no fueras al ritmo del música. Sin embargo, son pequeños errores que se pueden solventar con más práctica, y no has perdido el ritmo de la coreografía. Además, has mantenido el sentimiento que evocaba la canción y lo has demostrado con tus movimientos. Ha sido un acierto optar por la versión instrumental en vez de la original ya que te ha dado la oportunidad de expresar el mensaje de la canción a través de tus movimientos.”

En la mesa se podía ver ligeros movimientos de asentimiento por parte sus compañeros, y Kai no dejaba de intentar aguantarse la sonrisa, intentando mantenerse lo más profesional posible.

“No sé si alguno de mis compañeros quiere añadir algo más.” Comentó él mientras se inclinaba para ver cómo los aludidos negaban con la cabeza. “Bueno, pues, en ese caso, en nombre de mis compañeros y del mío propio, te doy las gracias por esta maravillosa actuación.”

Jimin se inclinó levemente, dando las gracias por haberle ofrecido la oportunidad de bailar frente a ellos. Y Taemin no pudo evitar sonreír de forma afectuosa, porque ese era el efecto que Jimin tenía sobre él.

“Felicidades, Jimin. Espero verte en dos semanas. Seohye se encargará de explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber.” Dijo él mientras señalaba a la chica que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación.

Y como Jimin no parecía creerse que de verdad había sido seleccionado, Taemin fue un paso más allá para que no tuviera ninguna duda. “Como dueño, te doy la bienvenida al estudio Showtime. Espero que des lo mejor de ti y poder enseñarte todo lo necesario para convertirte en un bailarín profesional.”

El efecto fue instantáneo. Jimin sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus ojos casi desapareciendo de su rostro. Volvió a inclinarse en un respetuoso ángulo de noventa grados mientras daba las gracias una y otra vez. Al final, su voz se quebró un poco por la emoción y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Seohye lo tomó del brazo y lo acompañó hasta la salida mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo felicitaba en voz baja.

Una vez que los dos salieron, los profesores volvieron a hacer un repaso rápido de las notas que habían tomado a lo largo de la audición para elegir al resto de afortunados que serían aceptados. A pesar de que la audición había sido bastante larga y agotadora, el proceso de selección no tuvo demasiados desacuerdos, y en cuestión de media hora determinaron los nombres de los candidatos finales.

Nada más terminar y despedirse hasta el siguiente día de clases en el que todos volverían a coincidir, Taemin se giró hacia su amigo, que estaba escribiendo en su móvil a la velocidad del rayo. Estaban fuera de la sala, que quedaba justo enfrente de la entrada del estudio, donde Seohye le estaba explicando a Jimin toda la documentación que necesitaba entregar, así como lo que debía saber acerca del estudio, los horarios, y todo lo que tenía que ver con su beca. A su lado estaba Taehyung, al que Taemin le gustaba referirse como el loco de las teorías. Era un chico bastante simpático y cordial que te hacía reír con las teorías más absurdas que jamás hubieras escuchado.

“Sabías que iba a venir, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Taemin sin dejar de mirar al mostrador donde estaban Seohye, Jimin y Taehyung.

Kai terminó de escribir antes de contestar. “Por supuesto. Fui yo quien lo invitó a venir. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero eso ya da igual. Lo importante es que tiene lo que buscábamos.”

“Sí, pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”

Taemin lo miró un tanto confundido y quizá un poco dolido porque su amigo no le hubiera contado nada. Kai se apoyó a su lado en la pared y soltó un suspiro.

“¿Para qué? No habría cambiado nada. Lo habías estado evitando durante las últimas semanas, así que supuse que no te interesaba saber nada de él.”

“¡Sí que me interesa saber de él! Es sólo que… Agh, no estaba preparado, ¿vale? Me hace sentir cosas a las que no estoy acostumbrado, y después de lo que pasó con ese rasca de mierda, vi la oportunidad perfecta para tomarme unos días para pensar.”

Kai levantó una ceja y Taemin se vio obligado a mirar hacia otro lado, que terminó siendo el mostrador y las tres personas que estaban alrededor de él.

“A eso se le llama huir de los problemas, hyung.” Le replicó Kai mientras éste le clavaba un dedo en el brazo a modo de reprimenda. “Yo sé cómo eres porque soy tu amigo desde que llevábamos pañales, pero Jimin no te conoce mas que de tus visitas a la tienda. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió al saber que sólo ibas a comprar cuando estaba Taehyung? Hasta el más despistado se daría cuenta de que lo están evitando.”

Taemin hizo una mueca ante lo que dijo su amigo, porque tenía razón. Sólo había pensado en evitar tener que enfrentarse a sus miedos, y con ello había conseguido herir los sentimientos de Jimin. Le había hecho sentir que había hecho algo mal cuando en realidad no tenía la culpa de nada.

Con las manos cubriendo su rostro, Taemin dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido que sólo podían oír él y Kai. “La he cagado del todo.”

“Todavía estás a tiempo de arreglarlo.”

“¿Cómo?” Preguntó él mientras lo miraba a través de los espacios entre sus dedos.

“Habla con él. Cuéntale lo que me acabas de explicar.” Dijo Kai con un encogimiento de hombros. “Íbamos a celebrar que Jimin ha pasado la audición. Podrías venir con nosotros y aprovechar la oportunidad.”

Como si fuera una señal del destino, los dos amigos oyeron cómo Seohye se despedía de Jimin y Taehyung y luego se giraba hacia ellos para hacer lo mismo.

“Lo dejo en vuestras manos. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!” Se despidió la chica mientras salía por la puerta.

Taemin se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano antes de que Kai empezara a caminar hacia donde estaban Taehyung y Jimin, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

“Felicidades, Jimin. Te dije que lo lograrías.” Lo felicitó Kai mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro.

¿Desde cuándo eran esos dos tan cercanos? Su pecho se contrajo ante la escena, y aunque sabía que Kai no tenía ningún sentimiento romántico hacia Jimin, Taemin no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso y envidioso; lo cual no tenía sentido ninguno, porque no tenía el más mínimo derecho de sentirse así.

En el instante en el que Taemin volvió a sus sentidos y desvió la mirada, se encontró de frente con la mirada de Taehyung, que lo observaba como si fuera lo más interesante de la habitación.

“¡Oh, Dios mío! Pero si es el chico del rasca. ¿Tú también viniste a la audición?” Exclamó Taehyung emocionado mientras señalaba en su dirección. A su lado, Jimin lo miraba con horror mientras se apresuraba a darle un codazo a su amigo.

Kai, por su parte, se cubrió la cara con las manos, aunque Taemin sospechaba que era para evitar que se le escapara una carcajada y no porque sintiera vergüenza ajena. Y ver sus hombros moverse ligeramente sólo confirmaba sus sospecha.

“Podrías habérnoslo dicho y habríamos venido juntos. Deberías saber que soy un gran apoyo emocional.” Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Y por lo que se ve, Kai no pudo contenerse más, pues un segundo después estalló en carcajadas a la vez que Jimin le daba una colleja a Taehyung. “¡Tae!”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó él sin inmutarse por el golpe -que probablemente ni siquiera le había dolido- y con las cejas alzadas.

“Él es Lee Taemin.” Le dijo Jimin en un siseó exasperado, como si ya se lo hubiera explicado más de veinte veces.

A Taehyung le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo Taemin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara que había puesto; los ojos del chico se habían vuelto completamente redondos y sus labios se habían separado un poco ante la revelación.

“¿Te refieres a…? Entonces… Espera, yo me esperaba a un tío cuarentón con barriga cervecera y calvo.”

“¿Por qué ibas a imaginarte algo así, Tae?” Preguntó Jimin indignado a la vez que incrédulo. “Además de ser el dueño, es uno de los mejores coreógrafos del país, ¿cómo esperas que tenga una barriga cervecera?”

“¡Ya lo tengo! En realidad es un aliení—“

“No, Tae,” lo silenció Jimin con un dedo presionado en sus labios, “no es un alienígena ni cualquier otro tipo de vida extraterrestre que se te ocurra.”

“¿Y cómo explicas que parezca que tiene 19 años? Porque eso de que ha hecho un pacto con diablo está muy pasado de moda, déjame decirte.” Replicó el chico de pelo naranja cruzándose de brazos.

A su lado, Jimin emitió un gruñido cansado mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Kai parecía haberse calmado un poco, pero era evidente que le hacía gracia, y Taemin no pudo evitar sonreír también, porque era divertido ver lo serio que hablaba Taehyung, como si realmente creyera que Taemin provenía del espacio exterior.

“Creo que tiene más que ver con los genes.” Habló por fin Taemin, que se había mantenido en silencio mientras los dos discutían. “Todos en mi familia parecen más jóvenes de lo que son en realidad.”

“Puede que alguno de tus antepasados tuviera contacto con un alienígena y éste terminara dándole el secreto para parecer siempre joven.” Teorizó Taehyung emocionado, como si acabara de encontrar la respuesta a un enigma.

“Ni confirmo ni desmiento.” Contestó Taemin a la vez que Jimin se quejaba diciendo “por favor, no le des más alas”.

“Si tanto te interesa, puedes preguntarle a Kai.” Dijo él señalando hacia su amigo con un gesto de la cabeza. “Tiene 24 y parece que tuviera 18.”

La cara de asombro de Taehyung era de lo más divertida, sobre todo porque parecía no encontrar las palabras para hablar.

“¡¿Eres mayor que yo!?” Dijo por fin Taehyung una vez que encontró las palabras.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras todos analizaban la expresión del chico, buscando algo que les indicara si lo había dicho sorprendido, enfadado o simplemente estaba fingiendo estar sorprendido.

“Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo. Ahora entiendo por qué te queda tan bien ese color de pelo.” Dijo el chico con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

Y si no fuera porque Taemin estaba más pendiente de buscar la forma de quedarse a solas con Jimin y hablar con él, se habría entretenido mirando el cambio de color en las mejillas de Kai, que contrastaban maravillosamente con el color de su pelo. Tenía razón cuando le decía a su amigo que el chico de las teorías se le estaba insinuando.

“¿Por qué no os vais adelantando? Tengo que hablar de un par de cosas con Jimin.”

El susodicho se puso alerta por un instante al oír su nombre, aunque después se relajó y asintió la cabeza. Kai lo miró de forma breve, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba seguro, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada más, pues Taehyung aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo con él hasta la salida.

“Una idea estupenda. Vamos, _hyung_ , quiero que me cuentes tus secretos más oscuros.”

Ya no podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que Kai se había puesto tan rojo que era probable que el color le subiera hasta la cabeza. Pero Taemin tenía cosas más importantes en las que centrarse, como por ejemplo, Jimin.

A pesar de haber expresado claramente que quería hablar con Jimin, en realidad no sabía por dónde empezar. Se había imaginado varios escenarios en su cabeza, a cada cual más desastroso. Taemin no era bueno en esto de improvisar a no ser que se tratara de bailar, y le costaba armarse del valor suficiente como para continuar con el impulso que lo había llevado a esta situación. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, o eso le decía su madre.

“Siento mucho lo que acaba de pasar con Tae.” Se adelantó a hablar Jimin, que se mordía el labio de forma casi compulsiva y miraba a todos lados menos a Taemin. “Aunque es mi culpa, porque no dejaba de llamarte así cuando me refería a ti. Pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.”

Sólo estaban ellos dos en el estudio. Semanas atrás Taemin habría estado extasiado por poder tener esta oportunidad y hablar sin descanso con Jimin; y ahora también quería hacerlo, pero era como si hubiera una barrera invisible entre ellos que le impidiera acercarse al chico. Jimin era el que estaba levantando esa barrera, asegurándose de que su relación profesional no se viera afectada por lo que había pasado entre ellos, y Taemin era el único culpable de ello. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por un simple mote? ¿Por un error que lo había llevado a quedar como un despistado? ¿Cómo había esperado que se refiriera a él si ni siquiera le había dado su nombre? Había sido un completo idiota.

“No importa, no me ha molestado.” Taemin vio cómo Jimin clavaba su mirada en él, sus ojos marrones llenos de sorpresa, alivio, y un poco de dolor, porque no le había molestado que lo dijera Tae, pero sí que lo dijera él. Pero la sucesión de sentimientos había sido tan rápida que Taemin no había sido capaz de verlo.

“Siento no haber ido a verte…”

“Está bien, no pasa nada, has debido estar ocupado. No es tarea fácil llevar un estudio de tanto prestigio, no puedes permitirte perder el tiempo.” Se apresuró a contestar Jimin.

Taemin detestó lo que implicaba esa frase. Sin darse cuenta, ya había empezado a hablar mientras se acercaba a Jimin, su voz muy calmada y baja, porque no necesitaba hablar más alto para que lo oyera. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba cabreado, no con Jimin, por supuesto que no, sino consigo mismo; todo ese enfado debía ser visible en su mirada, porque Jimin abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, no estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada en el rostro del bailarín.

“Tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo, nunca lo has sido. Iba a comprar cuando estabas tú porque quería hablar contigo, quería escuchar tu voz, ver tu sonrisa y que me alegrara el día de mierda que había tenido. Quería ver el brillo que tenían tus ojos cuando hablabas de las cosas que te gustaban y quería ser la persona que lograra hacerte sonreír y hacer tu día un poco más llevadero cuando estabas triste.”

Ahora estaban el uno frente al otro, más cerca de lo que nunca hubieran estado, y Taemin no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría poder alargar la mano y acercarlo más a él, besarlo hasta que se quedaran sin aliento y demostrarle que no era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero para ello, tenía que ganarse ese derecho.

“Nunca te dije mi nombre porque estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo se acercara a mí por interés, no porque de verdad quisieran conocerme; y sé que tú no eres así, pero llevo haciéndolo tanto tiempo que es algo natural en mí.” Taemin hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire y continuar, porque ya que había empezado, bien podía decir todo lo que se había estado callando.

“Soy una persona bastante despistada, no como para poner en riesgo mi vida, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer cosas absurdas en las situaciones más simples y luego desear que la tierra se abra y me trague. Lo del rasca fue… Una de esas situaciones, y cuando volví y me llamaste por ese mote no pude evitar sentir vergüenza, porque lo que menos quería era quedar frente a ti como un idiota que no sabe hacer lo que haría un niño pequeño con los ojos cerrados.” Ahora que lo decía en voz alta, se arrepentía de sus actos, y la vergüenza seguía apoderándose de él como si de un agujero negro se tratara.

Con un suspiro frustrado, dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en la pared que tenía enfrente, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Pudo sentir cómo Jimin se tensó por un momento, su respiración entrecortada, no esperando esa reacción por parte del bailarín. Cuando notó que se había relajado, Taemin tomó una profunda respiración y terminó de hablar.

“Quería impresionarte, no decepcionarte. Pero terminé haciéndote daño, que es mucho peor. Lo siento.”

Ahora que todo había sido dicho, Taemin tenía ganas de reírse, pero no de la situación en la que se encontraba, sino de sí mismo. Kai tenía razón cuando le había dicho que estaba creando un problema de algo que quedaría como una anécdota.

“Entonces… ¿Significa eso que vas a dejar de evitarme, que vas a venir a verme al trabajo aunque me veas aquí todos los días?”

Taemin lo miró fijamente, buscando algún atisbo de que Jimin estaba bromeando, porque no había forma de que el dulce y adorable Jimin le estuviera diciendo lo que él creía que le estaba diciendo.

“Yo… Estabas haciendo un buen trabajo en eso de impresionarme. Y lo del rasca fue muy gracioso, pero también me resultó adorable la forma en que reaccionaste en ese momento.” Le dijo Jimin, que se había girado para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que podían hablar en un susurro. Estaban tan cerca que Taemin podía contar sus pestañas y ver las diferentes tonalidades de sus ojos marrones. Estaban tan cerca que con un centímetro que se movieran, sus labios podrían tocarse. “Quiero que sigas impresionándome, hyung.” Confesó Jimin, y Taemin tuvo que reprimirse físicamente de no abalanzarse sobre él porque eso había sido muy sexy e inocente a la vez.

Parece que Jimin estaba en la misma situación, porque su mirada no se despegaba de los labios de Taemin. Incluso se había humedecido esos labios tan tentadores, y Taemin no sabía si había sido un acto inconsciente debido a los nervios, su lado sádico intentando torturarlo, o ambas.

Al final, no supo quién dio el primer paso, probablemente los dos lo hicieron a la vez, pero lo siguiente que supo es que se estaban besando. Al principio fue un simple roce de sus labios, algo casi inocente pero lo suficientemente simple como para no romper la tensión que los rodeaba. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas nublaban sus sentidos cuando sus labios se rozaban, y era tan adictivo que no se dieron cuenta cuándo empezaron a besarse como si su vida dependiera de ello. La lengua de uno se enlazaba con la del otro como si bailaran al ritmo de su propia canción, y aunque la pasión y el deseo estaban ahí, los dos querían mantener el beso lo más inocente posible porque todavía era demasiado pronto. Pero igualmente lo querían.

Sin embargo, minutos después tuvieron que separarse para coger aire, los dos respirando pesadamente y sonrojados, sus ojos brillando de la emoción y una sonrisa en sus rostros. Después de quedarse mirando el uno al otro, empezaron a reírse por lo bajo y sin control, saciados y cómodos en el abrazo en el que habían terminado mientras se habían besado.

Aún con una sonrisa en la cara, los dos se separaron, pero no por completo. Sus dedos seguían entrelazados, guardando el calor de sus cuerpos que pronto sería arrebatado por el frío de la noche, sus manos el único escudo que iban a necesitar.

“Deberíamos irnos, no quiero que Kai se coma todo antes de que lleguemos.”

Jimin asintió con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras le daba un pequeño apretón.

Puede que se estuvieran complicando la vida con esta relación floreciendo entre ellos, puesto que ahora Jimin iba a ser el alumno de Taemin, pero ninguno de ellos tenía prisa y querían saborear el momento tanto como pudieran.

Al llegar al restaurante todavía tenían sus manos entrelazadas. Vieron a sus amigos sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas y que proporcionaba más privacidad. Parece que habían llegado a tiempo, porque los chicos todavía estaban con las bebidas. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la mesa vieron a Kai mirando embelesado a Taehyung con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras éste no dejaba de hablar y gesticular con las manos, claramente emocionado con lo que estaba relatando.

 Se ve que Jimin y Taemin no habían sido los únicos en olvidarse del mundo que los rodeaba. Pero estaba bien. Por lo menos sabían que ahora estaban preparados para ir al siguiente nivel. Juntos. Siempre juntos.

 

 


	3. ¿Todavía no estamos preparados?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y por fin llegamos al final de la historia! ^^

 

Había pasado medio año desde que Jimin entrara a formar parte del alumnado del estudio Showtime.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que su relación se hiciera oficial, al menos en lo que se refería al entorno más cercano de ambos, aunque Taehyung insistían en que ya eran una pareja desde el día en que Jimin pasó la audición.

_“Os vimos entrar agarraditos de la mano, no lo neguéis.”_ Era la prueba que esgrimían Kai y Tae para confirmar lo que decían. Y puede que fuera verdad, pero ni Jimin ni Taemin les querían dar el gusto de salir victoriosos. Por eso seguían recordándoles lo embelesados que estaban los dos cuando llegaron esa noche a la celebración.

Era un tira y afloja constante, ninguno dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. No es que fueran orgullosos o algo por el estilo, es que simplemente preferían picarse entre ellos hasta que Jimin terminaba tirando a Taehyung del sofá para hacerle cosquillas y Taemin se reía de lo adorable que era Kai cuando se ponía de morros y se quejaba con un “¡hyung!”.

Si tenían este tipo de discusiones en el estudio, el resto de profesores ya sabían que tenían que pasar de ellos y continuar con su trabajo como si nada, como si los dos mejores bailarines fueran en realidad los alumnos, porque se comportaban como tal. Pero ellos también disfrutaban del espectáculo que los dos brindaban e incluso hacían apuestas para ver quién era el ganador del día.

Por ahora, nadie había ganado ninguna, y todo era porque Seohye se encargaba de detenerlos. Cuando la cosa se ponía interesante, la chica entraba en la sala como una exhalación y los separaba tirando y arrastrándolos por las orejas, tal cual haría una madre o una hermana mayor.

“Os juro que no entiendo cómo podéis discutir siempre por la misma mierda. Hacéis mi trabajo más difícil.”

A partir de ahí, Seohye seguiría echándoles la bronca como si la chica fuera la jefa de ellos y no al revés; de hecho, la chica simplemente aprovechaba la oportunidad para reducir su frustración, porque una vez que se calmaba, volvía al mostrador de entrada como si nada hubiera pasado. Para los profesores esto era más divertido todavía que ver quién ganaba la discusión.

Por supuesto, estos actos infantiles sólo ocurrían cuando no tenían mucho que hacer en el estudio, y siempre rodeados de gente que los conocía. Es decir, seguían siendo uno de los mejores estudios del país, y tenían que seguir manteniendo una imagen profesional.

También es verdad que estas situaciones pocos profesionales dejaron de ser tan abundantes una vez que Suni empezó a visitar el estudio de forma regular y sin avisar. Taemin tenía la ligera sospecha de que todo era cosa de Seohye, pero nunca llegó a saberlo con certeza.

Aunque Suni no formaba parte del personal, todos la respetaban como la gran bailarina y profesora que era, así que era normal que se acojonaran un poco -bastante- cuando los miraba fijamente, con cara de póquer y una ceja levantada. Te hacía replantearte todas las decisiones que habías tomado en tu vida. Era aterrador.

Aparte de eso, la vida en el estudio seguía siendo la misma. Seguían trabajando y dando lo mejor de sí para que todos los que asistían salieran con una sonrisa en la cara y satisfechos. Los alumnos que habían conseguido la beca también daban lo mejor de sí y avanzaban a pasos agigantados. Algunos incluso habían empezado a destacar tanto que había compañías que los querían reclutar para cuando terminaran la beca. Otros los querían para algunos trabajos esporádicos, un evento aquí, un vídeo allá, y eso estaba bien, porque era experiencia que adquirían y un dinero extra que todos necesitaban.

También es verdad que había días en los que Taemin no quería saber nada del mundo.

Había días que todo se acumulaba de tal forma que no sabía ni por dónde empezar, y deseaba que el día llegara a su fin para poder respirar sin esa sensación de opresión que sentía cuando el estrés era demasiado. Esos eran los días en los que más necesitaba a Jimin a su lado, pues tan sólo su presencia lograba centrarlo y relajarlo. Y el chico siempre estaba ahí sin que Taemin tuviera que pedírselo, siempre con su voz suave y su sonrisa dulce.

“¿Quieres que me quede?” Le preguntó Jimin de forma suave -siempre suave- mientras le acariciaba el pelo para relajarlo. Taemin no sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba de ese tipo de contacto hasta que Jimin empezó a hacerlo.

“¿No tenías que trabajar por la mañana?” Le preguntó mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura y lo acercaba más a él.

Jimin todavía compartía piso con Taehyung -un pequeño apartamento a quince minutos del trabajo-, aunque cada vez pasaba más tiempo aquí que en su propio piso, incluso tenía algunas de sus cosas y ropa de cambio para cuando pasaba la noche. Kai no se molestaba lo más mínimo, pues así tenía la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con Tae.

“Sí, pero tengo el otro uniforme aquí, así que no es un problema. Además, Tae me dijo que quería mimar y consentir a su novio para que se le quitara todo el estrés.” Dijo Jimin en un tono divertido, a lo que Taemin dejó escapar un sonido entre una risa y un resoplido.

“Sí, claro, sabes a lo que se refiere, ¿verdad? Par de pervertidos.”

Jimin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y Taemin lo acercó más todavía para sentir su risa resonar en todo su cuerpo, porque era su novio y porque podía hacerlo.

“Lo dices como si tú no hicieras lo mismo.”

“Por supuesto que pienso en esas cosas, pero soy más sutil en ese aspecto. Si estás en la misma habitación que ellos, te aseguro que, como poco, los ves comerse con la mirada.”

Jimin levantó una ceja, divertido antes la respuesta de su novio. “Hyung, puede que no te des cuenta, pero tú haces lo mismo cuando me ves.” Dijo el chico mientras empezaba a trazar sus dedos por la piel de su pecho sin un destino concreto, pero con una intención clara y poco inocente. “Te veo cuando crees que nadie más está prestando atención. Veo tu reflejo en el espejo, siguiendo todos mis movimientos cuando bailo. Estás tan concentrado en comerme con la mirada que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que te estoy mirando. Es adorable lo mucho que intentas disimularlo y contenerte.”

Taemin podía sentir la respiración de Jimin en su cuello mientras hablaba, y el descenso que estaban haciendo sus dedos creaba tal expectación en él, que le era difícil mantener el ritmo de su respiración. No era la primera vez que hacían esto, que tenían sexo, aunque siempre se habían limitado a usar las manos y la boca para darse placer el uno al otro. Jimin quería ir más allá, y Taemin también, pero ambos habían acordado que esperarían hasta que Jimin terminara su beca. Sólo Dios sabe por qué tomaron esa decisión y en qué estado se encontraban, porque ahora que podían explorar el cuerpo del otro, era una tortura no poder llegar hasta el final.

Con un roce de dientes sobre su pezón, Taemin dio un respingo y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Jimin, que ahora había pasado a lamer el pezón que había mordisqueado mientras mantenía el contacto visual. Taemin sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo ante el deseo, la lujuria y el cariño que vio en sus ojos.

“Préstame atención, hyung.” Dijo Jimin en un susurro, asegurándose de acentuar la última palabra.

“Siempre te presto atención, Jimin-ah. Siempre.” Respondió él mientras enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de Jimin, que ahora volvía a tener su color natural, y tiraba de él para darle un beso apasionado pero lento, no queriendo romper el ritmo que tenían en ese momento.

Jimin seguía acariciándolo, tentándolo, y Taemin aprovechaba para hacer lo mismo, explorando el cuerpo de su novio, un cuerpo que conocía como la palma de su mano y del que nunca se cansaba. Después de unos segundos, los dos se separaron, y Jimin tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, haciendo que Taemin le volviera a dar un beso casto en los labios, porque incluso en esta situación, Jimin seguía siendo adorable.

Poco a poco, Jimin fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, repartiendo besos y lamiendo toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, dejando que Taemin se aferrara a su pelo y que diera un suave tirón cada vez que el chico encontraba un punto sensible.

Para cuando Jimin llegó a su entrepierna, Taemin respiraba de forma agitada, como si acabara de correr una maratón, como si no se dedicara a bailar durante todo el día. Ese era el efecto que le provocaba Jimin, y Taemin era adicto a ese efecto.

“Pareces un poco tenso, hyung.” Comentó Jimin con una sonrisa inocente, como si no supiera que estaba así por él, como si no supiera que estaba a punto de hacerle ver las estrellas. “¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte?”

Taemin emitió un gruñido en respuesta a la vez que se incorporaba y se apoyaba en sus brazos para poder mirar a su novio. “Vas a acabar conmigo.”

“Eso espero, hyung.” Dijo el chico mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Y lo siguiente que supo Taemin es que su novio se había puesto manos a la obra, literalmente. Tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas y obligar a su cuerpo a permanecer quieto para evitar que sus caderas se movieran por su cuenta. Tenía los ojos cerrados de placer, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando sintió que la lengua de Jimin también se había unido a sus manos. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al ver la cabeza de su novio subiendo y bajando mientras no dejaba de mirarlo a través de los mechones de pelo que habían caído sobre sus ojos. Taemin los apartó con cuidado, y quedó sumido en un frenesí de amor y cariño cuando Jimin cerró los ojos, apoyándose en su mano. Taemin era afortunado de tenerlo a su lado, y se prometió a sí mismo, no por primera vez, que nunca lo dejaría escapar.

Esa noche, como tantas otras, Jimin y él durmieron abrazados, deleitándose en el calor que proporcionaban sus cuerpos y en la satisfacción de amar y sentirse amado, de estar juntos como uno solo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 La beca de Jimin llegó a su fin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de celebrarlo cuando recibió una oferta de trabajo por parte de una compañía. Lo querían como bailarín de refuerzo para uno de sus grupos que estaba de gira en el país.

Era el comienzo de un largo y tortuoso camino para conseguir dedicarse al baile y vivir de ello, como siempre había querido. Jimin sabía que no iba a ser fácil y que habría momentos en los que querría tirar la toalla, pero también sabía que tenía un novio y unos amigos que estarían ahí para impedírselo y darle ánimo y fuerzas para continuar.

Taemin y Kai seguían realizando coreografías en un estudio que cada vez tenía una lista de espera más larga. En los últimos meses habían trabajado con diferentes grupos muy famosos para crear nuevas coreografía más atrevidas y que captaran la atención de los fans. Como era de esperar, la colaboración había sido un éxito, afianzando la posibilidad de futuras coreografías. Lo más sorprendente, quizá, era que incluso compañías de otros países, como Japón, solicitaban la asistencia de los coreógrafos del estudio para tener el mismo éxito en su propio país.

Y aunque los dos tenían mucho más trabajo, al igual que Seohye – _“¿Por qué me dais más trabajo? ¿Queréis acabar conmigo o qué? Porque os he cogido cariño, que si no os denunciaba”_ –, el que más éxito había tenido de los cuatro había sido Taehyung.

Cuando todavía trabajaba con Jimin en el 24 horas, de vez en cuando lo llamaban para una sesión de fotos o para un pase de modelos de algún evento que no tenía mucha difusión, pero que le abría las puertas para muchos otros trabajos.

La frecuencia con la que lo llamaban cada vez iba a más, así que no le quedó más remedio que renunciar al trabajo en la tienda, porque por mucho que se organizara, terminaba agotado. El hecho de que Kai estuviera preocupado por su bienestar a todas horas sólo había sido una razón más para tomar la decisión.

Pronto, la cara de Taehyung se podía ver por todos lados: en revistas, pases de modelos e incluso en la televisión, actuando en el drama del momento, lo que conlleva entrevistas en televisión, radio y programas de variedades. Su fama subía como la espuma, y no sólo porque aquello en lo que trabajaba terminara siendo un éxito, sino porque seguía siendo el mismo chico sencillo y carismático que te sacaba una sonrisa con el comentario o la acción más inesperada y te alegraba el día. La gente veía esto, veía que Taehyung era natural, y por eso lo querían tanto y tenía tantos seguidores.

La vida les iba bien a todos, y aunque a veces estaban hasta los topes de trabajo, siempre encontraban un hueco en sus horarios para verse y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meses después, cuando la cosa se había calmado y estaban acostumbrados al nuevo ritmo de trabajo, Taemin le pidió matrimonio a Jimin, en el estudio donde empezó su relación y con sus compañeros de testigos, porque aunque fueran sus empleados, él los veía más como una familia. No hacía falta decir que Jimin aceptó con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad precariamente contenidas, que al final terminaron saliendo libres.

“¡Ya era hora! Me teníais harta con tanta miradita. Necesito concentración, ¿sabes?” Había dicho Seohye en voz alta una vez que todos se habían calmado.

Taemin sabía, sin necesidad de mirar, que la chica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminando su cara, por mucho que se hubiera quejado. Porque aunque se quejara, lo hacía siempre con una sonrisa, siempre con la intención de meterse con Kai y él.

Tan sólo una semana después, y porque quería que todos terminaran de asimilar la noticia del compromiso de Taemin y Jimin, Kai se arrodilló ante Taehyung en el mismo restaurante en el que habían ido a celebrar que Jimin había pasado la audición. El mismo restaurante en el que hablaron como si el resto del mundo no existiera y donde se dieron cuenta de que conectaban como nunca antes habían conectado con una persona.

Taehyung rompió a llorar. Pero eran lágrimas de absoluta felicidad, porque nunca llegó a pensar que tendría algo así. Jimin sabía que nadie nunca se había molestado en conocer de verdad a Tae, de saber cuáles eran sus intereses, sus sueños y sus pesadillas. El propio Jimin había estado en esa misma situación, por eso comprendía a su mejor amigo mejor que nadie.

“Felicidades, Tae. Te lo mereces, te mereces ser feliz.” Le susurró Jimin al oído mientras lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

Sus palabras sólo sirvieron para que el chico llorara más, pero mientras fueran lágrimas de felicidad, daba igual. A su alrededor, los comensales -amigos y gente importante en sus vidas- aplaudían y felicitaban a la pareja. Kai no despegaba la mirada de Taehyung, y en ella se podía ver el amor y el cariño que sentía por él.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Los cuatro amigos terminaron casándose en el mismo año, aunque en diferentes fechas; Taemin y Jimin en primavera, y Kai y Tae en verano.

Cuando la primera pareja regresaba de su luna de miel, la segunda estaba esperándolos para pasar unos días todos juntos antes de la boda y posterior luna de miel.

“Sólo a ti se te ocurre casarte en verano, Tae.” Se quejó Taemin, que se abanicaba con la camiseta en un vano intento de refrescarse.

“Por lo menos nosotros no nos tenemos que preocupar por si va a llover o no.” Replicó Kai, claramente refiriéndose a la boda de ellos, de la que tuvieron que estar pendientes si se suspendía o no hasta última hora.

“Bueno, pero terminamos celebrándola, que es lo que importa.” Zanjó Taemin.

“Ah, necios ignorantes. No entendéis la gravedad de la situación.” Habló Taehyung mientras movía la copa que tenía en su mano en movimientos circulares, el contenido amarillo del cóctel haciendo lo mismo. “La fecha de nuestra boda nos asegura buen clima y cielos despejados, nos permite reaccionar con mayor rapidez si a alguno de esos alienígenas se les ocurre intentar conquistarnos. Veríamos la estela de su nave al atravesar la atmósfera a tiempo para evacuar.” Dijo el chico con un tono sombrío, claramente metiéndose en el papel de uno de sus personajes.

“Oh, Dios mío, no puedo con él.” Dijo Taemin con la mirada al cielo.

A su lado, Jimin, al que ahora podía referirse como su marido, estalló en carcajadas. Luego se sumaron las de Kai y Taehyung, y poco después las de él.

“No te preocupes, hyung. El sitio de la celebración tiene multitud de aparatos de aire acondicionado. Seguro que no pasas calor.” Le aseguró Kai.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció de inmediato en su cara, haciendo que los demás se rieran.

Al inicio del verano, Taehyung y Kai celebraron su boda al aire libre, rodeados de familiares y amigos, y numerosos fotógrafos que querían sacar la mejor toma de la ceremonia para las portadas de las revistas del día siguiente.

Cuando todo terminó, Taemin y Jimin acompañaron a los recién casados al aeropuerto para despedirse de ellos y desearles unas felices vacaciones. Después de varias tandas de abrazos, la pareja de casados regresó a su casa, dispuestos a tener su segunda luna de miel bajo las sábanas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel día en el que Kai y Taehyung se prometieron pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Y durante esos dos años, su vida había sido maravillosa.

Por supuesto, no todo había ido siempre como la seda y habían tenido sus desavenencias, como toda pareja. En esos momentos, Kai recordaba las palabras de su madre diciéndole que “ _una pareja sin peleas, es una pareja sin amor, y aquellas que discuten y se quieren, siempre vuelven a los brazos del otro”_.

Todo sea dicho, Kai y Taehyung nunca habían sido de tener grandes peleas en las que se tiraban cosas y pasaban días sin hablarse. Ellos discutían, y normalmente era a causa del trabajo, porque estaban estresados y agobiados y no sabían cómo sacarlo de su interior de la forma adecuada. Seguían con el cabreo una vez que llegaban a casa, así que era normal que cuando uno intentaba consolar al otro y éste lo apartaba, terminaran discutiendo.

Pero eran errores de los que habían aprendido y que los había hecho más fuerte y unido más como pareja. Ahora sabían dónde estaba el límite de cada uno, sabían cuándo presionar y cuando no, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Taehyung estaba en lo más alto de su carrera, y seguía yendo hacia arriba. Kai estaba a cargo del nuevo estudio que había abierto Taemin.

“Cuídalo como si fuera un hijo.” Le había dicho su mejor amigo el día que se presentó en su casa con las llaves en la mano y le dio la noticia. “Lo tienes cerca de casa, así que no tendrás que madrugar tanto para ir a trabajar y podrás disfrutar más de tu marido.”

Kai lloró de la emoción, abrazando a su amigo con fuerza mientras no dejaba de repetir lo agradecido que estaba, lo orgulloso que lo haría sentirse. Y Taemin también lloró, porque aunque iba a echar de menos el tener a su amigo a su lado todo el día en el estudio, sabía que no podía mantenerlo pegado a él por siempre. Kai necesitaba volar, necesitaba descubrir nuevas oportunidades más allá del estudio Showtime, enseñarle al resto del mundo su talento. Pero Taemin era consciente de que Kai nunca se iría a no ser que él le dijera que estaba preparado.

Después de un tiempo, las cosas volvieron a su cauce. Atrás quedaron las noches en vela preparando admisiones, gestionando contratos y negociando con compañías. Por fin las cosas estaban como Kai quería, y eso era un alivio tanto para él como para Tae, que ya no necesitaba medir sus palabras para evitar una discusión innecesaria.

Pero todavía faltaba algo, y no sabía cómo sacar el tema, porque nunca se lo había planteado, y tampoco sabía si Taehyung estaría de acuerdo.

_Cuídalo como si fuera un hijo._

“¿En qué piensas?” Le preguntó Taehyung, que estaba acostado a su lado en la cama, leyendo el guion de su siguiente serie.

Su marido no había despegado la vista de lo que tenía delante, pues no le hacía falta. Sabía que cuando Kai estaba pensando demasiado en algo, se quedaba echado el cama, bocarriba, como si el techo tuviera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Kai giró la cabeza para mirar el perfil de su marido. Un marido que seguía tan hermoso como siempre, si no más.

“Sé que me estás mirando.” Dijo su marido en esa voz tan profunda que tanto le gustaba.

“¿No puedo admirar la belleza de mi marido?”

Taehyung apoyó en su regazo lo que estaba leyendo y lo miró. “Supongo que te has ganado ese derecho.” Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa para después volver a su lectura.

“Taemin hyung me dijo que lo cuidara como un hijo. El estudio, me refiero.” Taehyung contestó con un _ajá_ para indicarle que estaba prestando atención y que continuara. “Sé que no lo dijo de forma literal. Bueno, se trata de hyung, así que cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya hecho, pero…” Kai emitió un suspiro frustrado porque no sabía cómo organizar sus pensamientos para que tuvieran sentido una vez que los dijera en voz alta.

“Lo que quiero decir es que me preocupo de lo que pasa en el estudio y me ocupo de él como si fuera un hijo, pero no me puedo ocupar de él como si fuera mi hijo, porque no tengo ninguno.”

En ese momento Taehyung volvió a dejar lo que estaba leyendo en su regazo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. “Soy consciente de que no tienes un hijo.”

“Quiero uno. Un hijo, me refiero. Quiere tener un hijo contigo. Bueno, tenerlo, lo que se dice tenerlo, no, porque la genética no lo permite, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.”

El silencio que siguió a su confesión era abrumador, pero Kai se negó a apartar la mirada de su marido. Necesitaba que Taehyung entendiera que estaba hablando en serio, que esta conversación no era ninguna broma.

“¿Estás seguro?” Dijo por fin su marido, y Kai soltó un suspiro interno de alivio, porque no le había dicho directamente que no. Después asintió con la cabeza.

“Sabes que pasamos mucho tiempo en el trabajo, ¿verdad?” Cuando Kai asintió despacio, Tae continuó. “No es que no quiera, pero no sé si podríamos ocuparnos de un bebé o un niño pequeño. Necesitan atención constante.”

“No tiene por qué ser un niño pequeño. Es decir, hay muchos niños de diez u once años que no tienen a nadie, y podríamos darles un hogar, una familia.” Dijo Kai mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba, una de sus manos entrelazada con la de su marido. “Sé que no es tan fácil que un niño de esa edad te coja cariño tan rápido como uno más pequeño. Pero los niños de esa edad tienen más probabilidades de quedarse en un orfanato hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad que de ser adoptados.”

Tras una breve pausa, Taehyung volvió a hablar. “Veo que te has informado.”

“Eh, sí, pero sólo lo básico.” Le aseguró él. “Primero quería hablarlo contigo y ver qué opinabas antes de hacer nada. Si no quieres no pasa nada.”

Luego, Kai empezó a repartir besos en los nudillos de su marido, queriendo asegurarle que no lo querría menos ni le reprocharía nada si decidía no tener un hijo. “Yo también lo quiero.” Lo había dicho tan bajito que Kai casi lo pasa por alto. Pero lo había oído, y dejó de besar la mano de Taehyung en favor de mirarlo. “Quiero tener un hijo contigo.”

La sonrisa resplandeciente que Kai le dedicó a su marido iluminaba la habitación mucho más de lo que lo hacía la lámpara que tenían encendida en la mesita de noche. Kai procedió después a repartir besos por todo el rostro de Tae; la frente, los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas. Todo aquello que se podía besar, Kai lo besaba, y Taehyung sólo podía disfrutar de ello con una sonrisa.

Semanas después de haberlo hablado, repasando los pros y los contras una y otra vez, y asegurándose de que cada paso que dieran en el futuro fuera el correcto, los dos seguían dispuestos a seguir adelante. Pero antes de empezar su búsqueda, querían compartir su decisión con sus amigos. El hecho de contarles su decisión no cambiaba nada; su amistad iba a seguir siendo la misma y todos iban a seguir con sus vidas como siempre, pero habían pasado tantos momentos juntos que era raro no compartir algo tan importante como esto.

Cuando los dos le contaron a sus amigos que querían adoptar un niño, se habían esperado cualquier tipo de reacción positiva imaginable: un abrazo, un par de lágrimas, más abrazos, lo típico. Lo que no se esperaban es que ellos también estuvieran en la misma situación que ellos.

“Voy a empezar a sospechar que me espías, hyung.” Comentó Kai mientras ponía una cara de horror fingido.

“En tus sueños, niñato.” Le replicó Taemin mientras le lanzaba una servilleta que, obviamente, se quedó a medio camino y terminó en el centro de la mesa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En las semanas posteriores, los chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo para quedar a tomar algo y hablar. Todos estaban a tope de trabajo, y el único momento que tenían lo aprovechaban para comer, ducharse y dormir.

Sin embargo, una llamada de Taehyung asegurando que tenían que verse lo antes posible, porque tenía una noticia súper importante que darles, consiguió que hicieran un hueco en su, ya de por sí, apretada agenda. Taehyung les dijo que era mejor que Taemin y Jimin fueran a su casa, pues se ve que la cosa iba para largo.

Taehyung siempre había tenido un alma caritativa y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a aquel que lo necesitaba. A lo largo de su carrera, Taehyung había amasado una gran fortuna. Gran parte de esa fortuna la había empleado para buscar la casa que tenían ahora, pues ofrecía más comodidades y privacidad de lo que ofrecía el apartamento en el que vivía antes. El resto del dinero, aparte de invertirlo en negocios que le dieran beneficios cuando ya no pudiera seguir trabajando, lo donaba a diferentes causas benéficas y asociaciones que ayudaban a personas en extrema necesidad.

A través de una de esas asociaciones, Taehyung se enteró que iban a cerrar las instalaciones de un orfanato por falta de fondos para reparar sus infraestructuras. El orfanato en cuestión quedaba lejos de la ciudad, pero era el hogar de cientos de niños que no tenían a nadie que se ocupara de ellos aparte del personal del lugar y algún alma caritativa que hiciera alguna donación monetaria o de alimentos. Así que Taehyung no dudó en ir hasta la localidad donde se encontraba el orfanato.

Nada más bajar del coche, se quedó estupefacto ante el estado exterior del edificio, y no pudo evitar recordar que la mujer que lo había contactado le había dicho que el interior estaba aún peor. Dicha mujer lo estaba esperando en la entrada junto a un hombre que Taehyung asumió se trataba del señor que estaba a cargo del lugar.

Después de hacer una visita, comprobando de primera mano el estado del edificio y lo mucho que se esforzaban los voluntarios para dar la mayor comodidad posible a los niños, a Taehyung se le quedó una pesadez en el corazón. Se podía hacer una idea de las penurias que tenían que haber pasado estos niños para encima acabar en un sitio que estaba a punto de caerse a trozos. Dentro de unos meses empezaría el otoño, y con un edificio en esas condiciones, era seguro que el número de niños se reduciría drásticamente.

A pesar de las pésimas condiciones, los niños seguían sonriendo aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos mientras jugaban en el patio del orfanato. Y en ese patio fue donde los vio. Dos niños agarrados de la mano recogiendo piedras de diferentes tamaños. Nada más verlos, Taehyung se acordó de él y Jimin cuando eran igual de pequeños, yendo juntos a todas partes, defendiéndose mutuamente de otros niños que se metían con ellos porque siempre iban juntos de la mano y eso era _raro_.

“El más pequeño es Haechan y el otro es Minjae.” Le informó el director al ver que los niños habían captado su atención. “Haechan tiene once años y Minjae tiene diez. Sus padres los abandonaron aquí hace cuatro años. Primero llegó Haechan y meses después llegó Minjae.”

A Taehyung se le encogió el corazón ante el conocimiento de que unos padres pudieran abandonar a su propio hijo cuando muchas otras personas como él darían lo que fuera por tener uno y darle todo el amor que se merecía.

“¿Nadie ha querido adoptarlos?” Preguntó Taehyung mientras miraba cómo Haechan y Minjae iban hasta un pequeño matorral en el borde del patio y depositaban allí las piedras que habían traído consigo.

“Han venido muchas parejas que se han quedado encantados con ellos. Son muy buenos chicos. Pero el problema es que son como hermanos, y si uno de ellos se va y el otro se queda, entonces se niegan a irse. Una vez, Minjae se escapó de la casa de los que iban a ser sus futuros padres cuando se dio cuenta de que Haechan no iba a ir con él. A partir de ahí, decidimos que era más seguro que estuvieran aquí y no escapándose de sus nuevos hogares porque no podían estar juntos.” El director sonrió de manera triste mientras los miraba jugar. “Es una lástima que nadie quiera adoptarlos a los dos. Aunque aquí les damos lo que podemos, todo niño necesita un hogar donde tenga amor y protección.”

En ese preciso momento Taehyung se dio cuenta de que esos niños eran los que estaban buscando. Por supuesto, todavía tenía que hablar con ellos, con el director, con Kai, Taemin y Jimin, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionado ante la perspectiva de que estos fueran a ser los niños que ocuparan sus vidas en un futuro.

“Os van a encantar. Son adorables.” Dijo Taehyung emocionado después de contarles la noticia de cómo los había conocido y del poco tiempo que había pasado en compañía de los niños.

“Aunque nos veamos bastante a menudo, vivimos en lugares diferentes, Tae. ¿No crees que vayan a querer escapar o algo así?” Preguntó Taemin.

“Les pregunté y ellos me dijeron que mientras pudieran verse y hablar todos los días, no les importaba.”

“¿Les preguntaste?” Preguntó Kai perplejo.

“Por supuesto. Si hubiesen dicho que no, habría tenido que respetar su decisión.” Dijo el actor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. “Si no podemos vernos todos los días, al menos siempre pueden hablar por el móvil o hacer una videollamada. Hay que aprovechar que vivimos en la era tecnológica.”

El proceso de adopción fue más rápido de lo que esperaban, pero más lento de lo que querían, porque si hubiera sido por ellos, se los habrían llevado en el mismo instante en que los vieron. Aun así, aprovecharon ese tiempo para verlos en el orfanato y hablar con ellos y conocerlos.

Cuando por fin llegó el día en el que Haechan y Minjae dejaron el orfanato para ir a su nuevo hogar, el director les dio las gracias efusivamente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

“Gracias por darles una oportunidad.” Les agradeció el hombre mientras se despedía de ellos. No sólo lo decía por Minjae y Haechan, sino por la donación de Taehyung que había hecho posible que el orfanato siguiera en funcionamiento. “Dadles mucho amor, lo necesitan.”

“No se preocupe, lo haremos. Tenemos amor de sobra.” Le dijo Jimin con una de esas sonrisas que hacía que sus ojos desaparecieran.

No iba a ser fácil, pues ser padre no lo era, pero aprenderían a lo largo del camino y se valdrían de sus propias experiencias para enseñarles el camino correcto a los niños que ahora eran sus hijos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_7 años después…_

 

“Appa, necesito ayuda con una cosa.”

Taemin, que estaba sentado en el sofá revisando unos papeles, se giró para mirar a su hijo Minjae, que estaba de pie al otro lado del sillón moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro en un gesto nervioso.

“Claro, ¿de qué se trata?”

El chico pareció pensárselo antes de hablar. “Consejo amoroso.”

Taemin se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de llamar a su marido. “Ven, siéntate aquí en lo que llega papá.” Le dijo él mientras daba unas palmaditas al hueco libre que estaba a su lado.

Minjae se sentó justo cuando Jimin entraba en la sala. “Consejo amoroso.” Le explicó Taemin, repitiendo las palabras de su hijo. Jimin hizo una o con la boca antes de sentarse al lado de su hijo, quedando éste en el medio de ambos progenitores.

Después de que Minjae les contara su problema -al parecer hizo el ridículo frente al chico que le gustaba-, Jimin miró a su marido con una sonrisa similar a la del gato de Cheshire. “Taemin, cariño, ¿no te suena familiar? Seguro que puedes aconsejar muy bien a Minjae.”

Ante el recordatorio, Taemin se levantó del sillón como un resorte. “No estoy preparado para esto.” Alegó él mientras se iba a la habitación de matrimonio y dejaba la situación en manos de Jimin.

Aunque su hijo estaba confundido por el comportamiento de Taemin, Jimin procuró explicarle lo mejor posible la verdadera historia de cómo se conocieron. Porque hasta la fecha habían evitado hablar del incidente, ya que seguía siendo algo bochornoso incluso con el paso de los años.

Su hijo, efectivamente, había pasado por la misma situación que su padre, ni una coma más, ni una coma menos, y Jimin se sorprendió aún más cuando Minjae le dijo que ahora le sería imposible salir con el chico que le gustaba. Aunque Jimin intentó persuadirlo de que la situación no era tan grave como parecía, el joven seguía pensando que después de una situación tan vergonzosa, el chico del que estaba prendado nunca lo tomaría en serio. Incluso se refirió a sí mismo como un pelele que ni siquiera sabía hacer algo tan simple como rascar un rasca.

Viendo la desesperanza en el rostro de su hijo, Jimin decidió preguntarle por la persona que le gustaba; cómo era, lo que le gustaba, cómo se comportaba con los demás. Así podría hacerse una idea de la personalidad del chico y si éste sería capaz de rechazar a su hijo por algo así.

A regañadientes, y tras mucha insistencia y persuasión, Minjae le terminó diciendo el nombre del chico.

Kim Haechan.

Nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Kai y Tae, su mejor amigo.

_Esto es demasiado._ Pensó Jimin al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre, indicando la llegada de su salvación.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba y dejarles el rompecabezas a ellos. Al fin y al cabo, era su hijo el que había enamorado a Minjae.

“No estoy preparado.” Les dijo a modo de saludo. “Es vuestra responsabilidad.” Y dicho esto, se fue a la habitación en la que todavía estaba Taemin para hacerle compañía.

A Tae y Kai no les quedó más remedio que entrar e intentar averiguar de lo que estaba hablando Jimin. Y qué mejor forma que preguntarle a Minjae, que todavía se encontraba sentado en el sillón y confundido por el comportamiento de sus padres.

Al principio, no quiso contarles nada, no porque no confiara en ellos -son sus tíos, por supuesto que confía en ellos-, sino porque eran los padres de su mejor amigo, que resultaba ser el chico que le gustaba. Menuda complicación.

Pero viendo que sus padres no iban a venir en su ayuda, y puesto que sus tíos también daban buenos consejos -la mayor parte del tiempo-, terminó repitiendo su relato, omitiendo por supuesto que Haechan era el chico que le gustaba. Seguro que su tío Tae intentaría hacer de casamentero, y Minjae no estaba preparado para eso.

Sus tíos estaban más que dispuestos a ayudarlo. Sin embargo, unos minutos después de haber comenzado la historia de cómo habían ayudado a sus amigos para que terminaran juntos, sus padres salieron de su habitación al grito de “¡eso no fue lo que pasó!”.

A partir de ahí, los adultos de la sala -si es que todavía podía llamarlos así- empezaron el tira y afloja tan típico de ellos en busca de quien tenía la razón. Tan concentrados estaban en la discusión que no oyeron sonar el timbre, por lo que a Minjae no le quedó más remedio que levantarse para abrir la puerta. Y ahí, frente a él, se encontraba su mejor amigo, el chico en el que pensaba constantemente en formas que iban más allá de lo amistoso.

Estaba bien jodido.

“¡Yah, Minjae! ¿Se puede saber por qué saliste corriendo? Todavía tenemos que ir a ver la peli, ¿recuerdas?” Le dijo Haechan sin preámbulos y con el ceño fruncido en un gesto entre enfadado y confundido.

“Lo siento, hyung, es que…” ¿Cómo le decía que estaba muerto de la vergüenza, que no se sentía adecuado ni suficiente a su lado?

“¿Esto es por lo del rasca?” Minjae lo miró sorprendido y casi se parte el cuello de lo rápido que lo había movido. Haechan suspiró y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, su gesto personal de que había llegado a su límite.

“Escucha bien, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez. No me importa lo torpe que seas, si me hubiera importado, te habría mandado a la mierda desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero como ya he dicho, no me importa. De hecho, lo encuentro súper adorable, me encanta la cara que pones cuando te sonrojas. Tu torpeza es lo que me enamoró, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello cuando estás conmigo.”

Minjae se había quedado paralizado, y se ve que en algún punto del sermón/confesión de Haechan, los padres de ambos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

“¿Estabas…? ¿Estás…? ¿De mí? ¿En serio?”

“Dios, mira que eres lento cuando quieres.” Contestó Haechan rodando los ojos, aunque era evidente en su tono de voz que lo había dicho con afecto. “Voy a decírtelo claro para que después no haya confusiones. Sí, te quiero. Y sí, quiero salir contigo, desde hace tiempo, la verdad. ¿Es suficiente?” Preguntó él con una ceja alzada y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

La respuesta de Minjae fue una sonrisa radiante seguida de un abrazo que casi los tumba al piso, pero que los dejó riéndose como si no tuvieran cuatro pares de ojos atentos a sus movimientos.

“Vamos a ver esa peli.”

“¿Es una cita, hyung?”

“Es una cita.” Contestó Haechan mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Minjae y le daba un beso en los nudillos.

Después de eso, los chicos salieron y cerraron la puerta, dejando a sus padres sin palabras. Después de unos minutos de silencio en los que estaban interiorizando lo sucedido, Taehyung fue el primero en hablar.

“Viendo cómo ha acabado todo, creo que no sería una mala idea hacer del rasca una tradición familiar.” Taemin emitió un gruñido ante su comentario. “Quiero decir, si estás soltero, compra un rasca; puede que no te toque ningún premio, pero seguro que ganas un novio.”

“Eso ha sonado muy cursi, incluso para mí.” Dijo Jimin.

“Puede que sea cursi, pero ya ha sucedido dos veces, y las dos acabaron bien.” Replicó Tae con un encogimiento de hombros.

“Aunque la segunda fue mejor.” Intervino Kai. “Nuestro hijo tuvo los cojones que le faltaron a Taemin hyung.” Terminó con una sonrisa socarrona.

“¡Yah, Kim Jongin! ¿Quieres morir? Porque puedo patearte el culo cuando quiera.” Exclamó Taemin mientras se levantaba del sillón, Kai siguiendo su ejemplo.

“Y ahí van otra vez.” Murmuró Jimin para sí mismo con diversión mientras Tae suplicaba clemencia para el culo de su marido “me encanta su culo, por favor, ten piedad”.

“¿Aceptas el reto?” Preguntó Taemin.

“Por supuesto.” Contestó el otro con confianza.

Al final terminaron bailando todas las coreografías sexys y subidas de tono que conocían, porque al parecer, esa era la mejor forma de demostrar quién era el mejor. Jimin y Taehyung se mantuvieron al margen, al menos hasta que ya no pudieron aguantar más la excitación que les provocaba los movimientos sugerentes de sus maridos.

Es lo que pasa cuando tienes frente a ti a dos bailarines profesionales -y además uno de ellos es tu marido- contoneándose al ritmo de la música e invitándote al pecado. Menos mal que tenían habitaciones, y tiempo de sobra, para quemar toda esa energía acumulada.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando toda la conmoción se quedó en un recuerdo, Taemin reconoció que tal vez Taehyung tenía razón con eso del rasca convirtiéndose en la tradición familiar. Aun así, prefería ceñirse a la frase de _‘desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor’_. Sonaba un poco más profunda que la de _‘rasca y gana un novio’_ , por mucho que los demás lo encontraran divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron al final, espero que disfrutaran tanto como yo cuando la escribí. Me divertí bastante creando este fic y espero que ustedes también hayan podido disfrutar de la lectura.
> 
> Seguid apoyando a los chicos, ¡se lo merecen! 
> 
> <3


End file.
